Who am I?
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruxharem in the most unique way possible! Rogue Galaxy,Iron Man,Spider Man, & Bleach, x-over. She wanted help, she was in need. She made a wish on a star, it was granted. Dark Naruto Dbz references/techniques, symbiote suit.
1. Make a Wish

A small sigh escaped her, as she looked up into the starry sky.

She was lonely.

"There!"

Her eyes widened, and from that point on, she had no idea what was happening.

One moment she was drifting in the calm, tranquil sea, near the beach, lying in the shallows-

The next-

Well, this had happened, for lack of a better explanation.

A shadow fell across her face, then before the could react, several strong arms seized her, roughly pulled her out of the water, and after throwing her down onto the sand, sharply took hold of her and bound her fast, and excited voices.

"Hold still!"

"We got her! I can't believe we finally got her!"

"She's gorgeous! Oh man, we're gonna be rich! RICH I tell ya!"

_Slavers. _

She had heard of them, but in her blissful ignorance, she _never _thought they would come here, to Alistia of all places.

Now, that dreaded word echoes in her mind over and over again, and her pale, lavender eyes, suddenly shine with a fierce, desperate desire for freedom.

An arm long and slender, then a hand, gentle and delicate, squirms out of the cords that hold her, and suddenly lashes out at the men who hold her.

SLAP!

"YEOW!" Cried one of the men, but refused to release his grip on her, and seconds later, she felt the air wheeze out of her lungs, as a booted foot dug into the pale skin of her stomach, and she cried out in pain.

She struggled in their grip, but they would not release her, and are slowly making their ways towards a ship, that will take her away from here.

She looks up to the sky, hoping _begging _for a savior, for a rescue from these sick men.

The breath in her lungs grows faint.

She needs water, and fast.

_'Anyone, someone, please..._

They are nearly there now, and the boarding ramp lowers itself-

A streak of light, a pure red, followed by one of white suddenly shoots across the stars, and she blinks, not once but twice.

_'Nani? Shooting stars?'_

Two men look up from what they are doing, their liftoff preparations halted.

"Eh?"

"Is that a...shooting star?"

"Quick, somebody make a wish!"

The leader, a big man who holds her lower body, which ends in a _tail _much like that of a dolphins, in that its fins are flat, but it starts just below her hips, and is covered in lavender scales,spits a harsh laugh, and she gags, his breath stinks of rum, and her tail twitches in response.

"We already got our wish boys! Thanks to this here mermaid, we're gonna be filthy stinkin rich!"

Tears well in her eyes, and she makes a wish.

_'Help me..._

_--_

(Space)

"Crap I gotta crashland, or the ship's toast...

An explosion, then whiteness...

--

She closes her eyes and starts to cry, and so, does not see the streak of red suddenly curve from its conjoined path with the white-

--

His eyes open, and he lets out a startled cry, as he sees the beach rushing up to greet him.

_'Eh?Who,what,where,when,why?!'_

KABLAM!

The grounds explodes before the men, spraying sand everywhere.

Pain explodes in his head, and he yanks his nogin out, and staggering back a step or two rises from the smoke.

"Oh....my head...

"Who're you?!" Growls one, and as the dust clears, it reveals what looks like a man or iron, for lack of a better words. **(Iron Man's suit, deal with it.)**

The figure looks from her, then to the men, and raises to his face, and the helmet retracts, back into the suit, revealing a shockingly bright blond hair, a whiskered face, and sharp blue eyes, that lock with her lavender, causing her to blush a bit, and look away, as he stares at her for a moment, before speaking.

"A mermaid? Well I'll be damned-

"Hey!" Grunted one.

"ANSWER OUR QUESTION!" Bellowed another.

He scratches his head at the question, relaxed and carefree, even though he remembers very little of what just happened, except that his ship crashed somewhere, and he needs to find it.

"Hmm...Now that you mention it, I don't really remember....

_Slavers. _His computer tells him, after scanning the pirates, and a growl rises from his throat.

"However...

The joints in his suit whirl and click as smoothly steps forward, roughly roundhousing the big man across the face, crumpling his visage in and smashing him into the ground-

Whilst his other hand, suddenly pumps out, and a beam of blue light throws another goon into the lagoon, causing the the other three to drop the mermaid, and draw their cutlasses

"Bastard!"

Now, his carefree look is gone, his expression murderous, before his helmet covered his face, serving to deepen his voice a tad, making it sound more metallic.

"I DO remember, that slavery isn't allowed on Alistia."


	2. A Precious Gift

With a fierce shout, the men raised their blades high, and charged him as one, following the age old instinct, that there was safety in numbers.

They never stood a chance.

One, a tall lanky man, suddenly took the lead, and lunged forward before his fellows-

And was the first to fall.

Air wheezeed out of him, as an armored fist found ints mark, grinding into his stomach, knocking the air clean out of him, doubling him over-

Thus setting him up for a brutal elbow to the neck, which knocked him out cold, as his eyes rolled back in his head.

The cold slitted eyes of his helmet, light with blue light in the dark, glared menacingly at the other two pirates, who had halted their dash, the moment they saw their comrade fall.

His joints whirled quietly, as the servo's of his suit reset themselves, and his voice rang out:

"Care to try your luck?"

Apparently, they did, to charge forward in mad dash.

"You'll pay for that!"

He made no effort to move as they charged in, and only shook his head sadly.

"I _highly_ doubt that I'll be paying you anything."

The first one leapt forward, cutlass raised for a hard right swing-

Only for the mysyery man to simply step in the blade bouncing off the armored plating on his shoulder, serving only to draw sparks, whilst the owner of said suit, delivered a brutal headbutt to the slaver.

Cold steel vs. bone.

No contest there, as stars exploded before the victims eyes, and blood squirted into the air, as the sheer impact sent him reeling back, yet was unable to knock him out, as he lurched forward with the other pirate.

"You sonova-

Before either of them could finish, they were delt with in a ruthlessly simlair manner, for once they were close enough, he grabbed the two goons roughly by the heads.

Panic shone in their eyes, but before anything could be said, he ended it.

Finally, with bonejarring, mind numbing force, the man of iron smacked their heads together, Koing them at last, dropping them to the sand, like wet noodles.

The mermaid stared at the slavers, who had been thoroughly bested, all by one man.

_'Incredible..._

He stared down at them, all in a heap, then extending a hand, he took one's sword, broke it, then another's, and another's until they were left weaponless.

Picking up the shattered shards and hilts, he threw them into the air, then with a silent pulse from his armored hand, disintegrated the broken swords, firey embers now falling from the sky.

The leader, having been concious the entire time, panicked, and suddenly ran into the ship, whilst the other was oblivious to his actions.

His first course of action, was to man the lone turret the small vessel sported, and soon, had the armored figure in his sights.

Slowly, the artillery began to load up...

A clanking sound was heard, followed by a hum, and surprised, the mystery man whirled around-

"OOF!"

Just in time to take a rocket, launched from the ship's main cannon, right to the gut.

The missile impacted with a metallic clang throwing him back a yard, whilst the detonation upon impact, exploding him into a small fireball.

"GOT YA!" The Slaver chief cackled as the mermaid looked on in horror. "That'll teach you to mess with us!"

Yet was so certain of his victory-

That he missed the streak of red and yellow that suddenly shot out of the smoke, and was tearing towards him.

Therefore, the chief screamed like a little girl, when the man of iron ripped the turret clean of its hinges, viat flying right through it, his repulsors blackening the wood as he made his grand entry.

With a loud thud, he landed inside the ship, and though he sported multiple burns all over his armor, he looked to very much alive, and _none _too happy.

"Asshole! That _hurt-_

And as he said the last part-

WHAM!

With a decisive scissor kick, the suited figure hit the stout slaver where it hurts, causing him to doulbe over and roll about on the floor, all the while trying to get away from the grim reaper that was now stalking towards him.

"Spare me! I beg of you-URK!"

His plea was cut off, as the armored knight grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket, and hauled him to his feet, then into the air, his metallic voice adding another layer of malevolence onto his already vicious tone.

"Spare you? Why? So you can enslave more people like _her?" _As he said 'her' he pointed to the mermaid, who was gaping at the hole he had just created.

Yet still the fool blubbered for his life.

"Please, have mercy!"

Ignoring the pungent scent of booze and beer on the man's breath, and the desire to break his neck, the plated powerhouse dropped the drunken pirate to the ground.

"You want mercy? Fine, tell your boss or whoever he's working for, that Alistia is _off limits _for slavers."

After blubbering a yes, a silent chop to the neck silenced him.

"Good."

Only then did he notice all the cool stuff this ship had, and behind his mask, he smiled wickedly.

"Nice doing business with ya..

--

Seconds later, the blond emerged with all kinds of gear and gadgets, cradled in his arms.

Whistling to himself, he set these valued objects down in a pile, before grabbing the other slavers, each one by their legs, and dragging the unconcious men into the ship, looked down at the control board, in the captain's room, where he had knocked out the leader.

"Computer, show original destination."

_Confirmed. Aquiring..._

A planet called Zerard, widley known as the most advanced planet in the world popped up, and behind the mask, he blinked twice, in rapid succession, activating the scanners.

"Zerard? Why would these guys go to-

His eyes narrowed, as several conspicuos details were revealed, something about Daytron, which upon a cursory glance, was some kind of ship manufacturer.

_'Tablet? Key pieces? What the hell-_

He would need to look this all over later.

"Computer. Download files."

A small hum, then a beep.

_Acknowledged. Processing..._

Several files, then thousands of data docs, and images, suddenly shot past his interior view, before gathering into a small digital folder at the corner of his vision.

That being done, he again hacked the database, fixing the hole in the hull beforehand and set it on a course for Rosa, the most remote planet he knew, and one that did not take kindly to slavers...

--

She looked up as metallic steps sounded in her ears, once again the mysterious blond had emerged, and seconds later, having stripped the slave ship bare of its valuables, he watched as it took off into the sky, on autopilot.

"Well, now that that's taken care of...

Cracking his neck, he gave small grunt, then reached up to his helmet, and with a touch to the faceplate the metal retracted once more, exposing his visage.

Then, he knelt before her,concern etched into the handsome features of his face.

"Are you allright?"

She managed a nod, trying her best to fight the blush on her face.

"A-Arigato, Iron-san."

He shook his head and laughed at the name, it sounded funny.

"Nah, it was nothin, I was just doing the right-

She coughed harshly, and covered her mouth, looking paler than she should.

"Do you need help getting back to the water?" He asked calmly, as he saw that she was rather short of breath.

She managed a meek nod, silently cursing herself for the ever persistent stammer that haunted her, whenever she was embarassed or nervous.

"H-Hai. That w-would be apppreciated."

He looked down at his suit then to the water, and spoke into his right wrist gauntlet.

"Computer, deactivate suit and switch to rest cycle."

_Understood. _Came a rich female voice, **(Sakura's)** and he winced as the retractive probes and needles that held his suit to his skin, retracted and shortened, exposing more and more of the man underneath, every second.

_'Gah, this hurts like a-_

She looked away in a blush, as torn ragged jeans were seen underneath, bare feet, then as the suit deactivation moved upwards, a tattered black t-shirt, with the sleeves ripped off, as indicated by the torn edges.

Until eventually sliding onto his chestplate lastly, and finally, that part retracted into what looked like a simple backpack upon his back.

Stretching, and making sure his joints popped in the right places, he finally turned in her direction again.

"Okay, now hold still."

"Eep!" She suddenly cried, as his arms went under her, and held her bridal style.

Momentarily off balance, her arms went around his neck, and she held on for dear life, her head resting against his chest, her long, navy blue hair tickling at his skin, whilst her ample double D bossom, covered by what looked like a strapless lavender seashell bra, was pressed against his chest.

She turned a deep shade of crimson, as he walked along the beach, as the slavers had taken her quite far, and the water was a ways off still.

"You got a name?" He asked curiously, as he looked straight ahead, doing his best not to stare at the innocent, beautifully gorgeous creature in his arms.

He was getting closer to the water with every step, yet something in him did not want to let her go, to stay like this forever.

Yet suddenly, as if of their own accord, his eyes moved down, just in time to be captured by her lovely lavender orbs, which had looked up, at that exact same moment.

It was only for a second, but then they both sharply looked away.

"H-Hinata." She responded shyly, his strong and steady heartbeat sounding in her ears.

"Hinata. Hi-na-ta." He rolled her name around on his tongue for a few seconds, sounding it out in various ways, that had her giggling before long, an action that made a smile pull upon his features, until she asked him his name.

"An-And who are you, Iron-san?"

He stopped, then blinked. "Hmm...That's funny. I really don't remember who I am, or my name at least."

At this she looked up at him again.

"You don't?"

He shook his head. "Nope-

He looked down.

"Any ideas?"

"Nani?" Now she was confused.

He sighed, then shrugged.

"I don't like 'Iron-san' its a weird name."

He was looking at her expectantly, and her eyes widened slightly with the realization.

_'He wants me to name him?'_

Resisting the urge to faint, she eyes him over quickly, trying her best to ignore the shy perverted thoughts that ran through her head, which were silenced seconds after their birth, as she realized that life on land was all but impossible for her.

But all the same, he looked like a...

"Naruto."

He blinked, confused.

"Eh?"

She gave a small nod.

"Uh-huh. You look like a Naruto...

Blushing, she realized the implications of her words, and sharply looked away.

"A-At least to me!"

_'Naruto? Na-ru-to....Naruto..._

Something in his mind suddenly clicked, and a fact was remembered.

"Hey...Hina-chan-

She blushed at the suffix, but still looked up, as he looked down, now at the shoreline, yet halted dead in his tracks.

"That's it....He murmured.

"What is?"

Still holding her tight, he suddenly did a small spin in the air, laughing aloud.

"I remembered! That's my real name! Naruto Uzumaki!"

It was contagious, and soon her melodius giggles filled the air as well.

Eventually, they slowed their spin, and he skidded to a halt, smiling brightly.

"Thanks."

She nodded, if he was happy, then so was she.

But how could she be so attached to him?

Silently, he began to wade into the water, until it had reached his lower waist, causinghis pack to erect a small waterproof, or to more precise, splashproof dome about itself, a warning that going any further, and the suit would likely short circuit.

At a loss for what to do, he looked into her eyes, and just, well, just _moved_.

His arms suddenly went around her bare back as he released her tail, now holding her in a fierce hug, that brought her chin to rest on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Really. I owe you big time, Hinata-chan."

A shy smile worked at her face, and for the first time, she wished for something other than life of the sea.

Slowly, his hands released her. "You gave me a little bit of my life back, and for that-

From his pack, a section split away, and large orb popped out, what looked like a sphere, bound by a cord.

He gave it to her.

"I WAS going to keep this, but-

He pressed it into her hands, and it glowed dully.

"Something tell's me it belongs to you."

Her eyes went wide, with barely contained glee, as she beheld one of her people's long lost treasures, one thought to have been stolen long ago.

_'The Enigma gem!'_

"Eh?" He quipped, as she hand unknowingly said it aloud.

Holding the gem tenderly to her bosom, she held it there, and told the blond her story.

"This belonged to my people, when we were rich and prosperous, and before we were at war with the Sleegs, who stole this from us at the war's end. Both races believed themselves to be superior, and neither wanted to share this planet so-

Her face fell into sadness.

"One of us had to go."

"The Mermels?" He guessed, and she nodded sadly.

He nodded, beginning to understand.

"I heard the Sleegs won out because-

-They polluted the ocean, and without clean water, my people stood no chance." Added Hinata.

She now looked over her shoulder, and out at the starry horizon.

"I've searched and searched for others, but Nina and I are the only ones left."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"And Nina has legs, she can walk on the land, but I can't be out of the water long, so I'm stuck here...alone. Finished the mermaid sadly.

A hand on her shoulder, makes her blush, and Naruto shakes her lightly, giving her the obvious answer, or so his mind tells him.

"Baka, you're not alone, I'm right here."

At a loss for words, _she _seized him, in a tender hug, one that made him turn redder than a tomato, as her head rests on his chest.

"Naruto-kun...Thank you. You're the first person to ever tell me that."

Slowly, she released him, and tied the valuable relic to her back with the cord.

The moment his hands left her, she missed his warm touch, but quickly dove under the water, which cooled her body, and got her blood going again.

Freed from her stresses and worries, she felt playful, energetic, she felt _alive_.

Eyese closing in pure familair bliss, she shot through the lagoon, out to deeper waters, before diving deep, building up momentum-

Then, in a misty spray, she leapt out of the lagoon, high into the air, arms out at her sides, head back, eyes closed, and just enjoying the moment, outlined against the fullmoon, outshining it in all her glory.

Time seems to freeze for him, as she just hangs there, a perfect picture of the finest beauty, body and soul, truly gorgeous to behold, as his sapphire blue eyes rung over every line, from her long navy blue hair, the fine features of her face, her ample bosom, that strains against the confines of her seashell strapless bra, that runs fully around her back in a smooth line.

Then down, to the bare skin of her stomach, and her wide hips, which are human skin, but past that, where her legs would be, her smooth lavender tail, that seems as much a part of her as anything else, serving only to further accentuate her radiant beauty.

He is enthralled by her, hypnotized, entrance, spellbound, and so on.

Right now, he couldn't look away, even if he wanted to.

She is lovely.

She is perfect.

_'She's...beautiful..._

Alas, time flows again, and arching herself down, she hits the water in a splash of fresh water, now diving towards him, her strong powerul tail accelerating her towards him at a breakneck pace-

Until, with another splash, she remerged before him, sparkling, shmmering, with life and energy, smiling, bright and happy, as the light from the moon and stars shone in her long navy blue hair, whilst her pale lavender eyes-no, her entire _being _seemed to sparkle, as she held the gem up.

"This has more value to me than you'll ever know, Naruto-kun."

He scratches the back of his head, not sure how to say this.

"Um...My ship's probably a wreck, so I'll be here awhile...

"Nani?" She tilts her head to once side innocently, her stammer momentarily forgotten.

What is he getting at?

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks, almost as if he needs _her _permission to do so.

She turns a light shade of pink.

"H-Hai. Tomorrow."

He gives her a quick hug, then wades out of the shallows, and onto dry land.

Oh how she wished she could follow him!

He pauses, looks over his shoulder.

"I'll see you tommorrow, Hinata-chan."

Then, the suit covers him, and he is off, headed towards a cloud of smoke in the distance, that is his ship...

--

(Zerard)

"A man of iron you say? In a indestructible suit?"

"Yeah boss, he kicked our assess, and we had the mermaid, but get this, _he's protecting _her now!"

"Very well then, consider it taken care of."

Valkog was not happy, as he ended the transmission.

"IZEL!" He bellowed, and seconds later, the wretchedly ugly scientist appeared before him.

"Sir?"

"Take the new Emperor class battleship with you, oh, and that new mech suit, when you go to Alistia."

"For what purpose?"

Rubbing his pudgy hands together, president of Daytron turned to leer at the holographic image he had received, one of Naruto ripping the turret clean of its hinges, and others depicting his heroics, in other parts of the galaxy

_'No one deifes president Valkog. You, my little friend, have been left alone for far too long, and are now about to learn that the hard way...._

An evil smile twisted his face.

He would make this one beg, before his best pilot put him out of his misery.

"To crush this 'Iron Man' into dust."


	3. Who Am I?

"Hinata?"

No answer.

Nina tapped her fingers impatiently, as she sat upon the rocky reef, her feet dipped in the cool water, and creating ripples, as they kicked in small splashes.

This was as far as she could go, while being in both the land and water, all at the same time.

"Come on Hinata, its only me-

Seconds later, the shy mermaid popped her head out of the water, then the rest of her, until her entire upper body could be seen above water, whilst her tail kept her in place.

"Gomen, Nina I just-

Her fellow mermel spied the gem on her back, and her eyes went wide.

"Hey, is that-

Hinata nodded happily, and unslung the sacred orb, to hold it out before herself.

"It is."

The blonde's face as alight with joy, much like her own had been mere minutes ago, and she delicately ran a hand over it, to determine if it was real.

It was.

"OMG! Hinata, how did you get it-

She hugged the crystal to herself, a small giggle escaping her, as she closed her eyes slightly.

"Naruto-kun gave it to me."

At this, her friend tilted her head to one side, in mild confusion.

"Who?"

Suddenly, realizing what she had just said, the blush was back with a vengeance, and Hinata briefly hid herself underwater to hide it.

This did not go unnoticed by Nina, who leaned forward slightly, to pat her shy friend once on the head, as that was all that was visible above water now.

"Come on silly, you can tell me."

Meekly, the mermaid lifted herself up.

"I-I don't really know who h-he is, but he saved me."

"From?"

Hinata shivered slightly.

"Slavers."

Nina's eyes went wide.

"What?! You mean you almost-

The shy girl nodded, still frightened by that traumatic experience, yet a shy smile worked her way up her face, and she wiggled from sided to side, as she clutched the Enigma gem to her ample chest, the memories of his heroics, chasing her fears away.

"Mm-hm. But he chased them away."

Nina looked incredulous.

"By _himself?"_

Hinata nodded. "It's hard to explain."

Nina followed her gaze, which was focused on the pale plume of smoke in the night.

To herself, she nodded, then rose off the reef.

"Well then, I'm off."

Hinata started.

"W-Wait! Where are you-

Her fellow meremel smiled cheerily, pausing in her stride.

"To go see this 'Naruto-kun' myself."

--

Trying his best to ignore the way Hinata's form had silhouetted itself against the moonlight, Naruto's brain was running on overdrive, as he sped his way towards what had to be his downed cruiser

_'How did I end up here-_

Wait, how did he know it was a cruiser?

And how, in Kami's name, did he know how to work his suit-

_'Hold it, did _I _build this thing?'_

Maybe the AI knew?

Again, his mind was awash in a sea of confusion.

Hey, how did he know it was an-

It soon became too much for him, and he shook his head rapidly, as if he could bang it against the insides of his helmet, and if he could have, he would.

_'GAH! No more questions!'_

Placing both hands forward, the reverse thrust of his hands cancelled out his flight, and with his booted repulsors, he now hovered in place, over a particularly dense area of palm trees.

"Sakura, bring up all current information on Uzumaki Naruto."

_Confirmed._

He got just a few lines, and reading them over, found very little information, aside from what he already knew.

Just his birth-date, his name, age, which was 20, and a picture of him with some violet haired girl, in what had to be a laboratory of sorts, with many others gathered around, as if watching.

In the photo, he was looking away, mouth open as if addressing the assembly, whilst the girl, was looking at him, arms, held low before herself, smiling softly, as he was indicating her with one hand.

His eyes scanned the faded photo with great scrutiny, but he saw nothing of use, aside from the fact that he had been wearing a labcoat in the picture, as did the girl, who upon further inspection, had her hair in a braid down her back.

Unbidden, a name came to him, even though the girl in the picture, wore no ID whatsoever.

He _knew _her

N-e-m-u....

"Nemu?"

Something tugged at his mind, the name sounded eerily familiar, but he had no idea what it was, it was as if he was forgetting something _very _important....

"Eh? Is that it?"

_My apologies sir, but it is all the information at my current disposal. The crash landing has hampered some of my functions, and until repairs are made, I will not be able to access the full extent of my data._

Was that a hint of regret in her voice?

Shaking his head, his eyes looked to one corner of his HUD, and accessed the envelope, hoping for any info, but as it opened, he shook his head once more, and closed it.

The last thing he needed was more questions.

What he really _needed, _were answers.

And lots of them.

Flexing his palms, he kickstarted the lifts in his hands, and shot off towards the smoke...

Trying his best to ignore the realization, that he was suddenly very, very lonely...

---

(Zerard)

The head scientist smiled to himself, as his silently strode down the hallway to the training area.

The first pilot was more than willing to get some action, but the second...

Well, to convince her, he would need finesse, patience, and above all-

He chuckled to himself, a plan already laid out.

A motive.

The doors parted before him, and he stepped back, as a drone flew past his face, only to be pasted by a palm laser, from the lone occupant of the room

She was a blur about the room, her violet suit leaving streaks of purple afterimages in her wake, as she wreaked havoc on the system that was her challenge of the day.

A target popped up behind her, and she slammed both hands forward, harder than was necessary-

The circular ring shattered, spraying shrapnel everywhere, some of which bounced off a shield put up by her armor.

An automated turret rose from the ceiling-

And was crushed by a pulse from her wrist rocket, the launcher having risen out of the right wrist of her plated gear.

As the firey embers of the blast rained down, her eyes darted this way and that behind the visor, searching for any more threats, and only when finding none, did she descend, landing in a small crouch, as the servo's clicked, and reset themselves....

That is, until a giant robot rose from the floor. **(Rogue galaxy, mech walker)**

She looked up as it towered over her, and and its gun fired-

She was already behind it.

As it turned, she slapped both armored h ands together, and as one, they glowed a pale lavender, as did the chest battery that powered the modern marvel, as she hung in midair.

Unaware of the danger, the mech stalked towards her.

The light built until even the slits of the helmet emitted light.

As one, she slapped both hands forward, and the metal upo her hands suddenly peeled away, revealing them to be clad in black gloves, whilst the armor of her fingers slapped back onto her wrists, lengthening the plating their outward, until they looked like large flaps, while in reality, they were used to better channel the Arc energy.

The giant robo raised its claw to smash her-

And was promptly engulfed in a ten foot diameter of pure energy, that roared out of her chest and hands, devouring it whole, and leaving nothing but steaming pile of pieces.

A checklist appeared before her, and the mech was etched off.

_Now _she was done.

Her suit was a variation of the basic Iron Man design, but it shape was distinctively feminine, sleeker, smoother, the red replaced with violet, the gold with white, but considerably more advanced, her own special design, take from the original blueprints of her professor, her _creator, _the man who had literally given her life, and bestowed her with abilities, beyond and above those of any mere human.

She had the only model for this superior version, despite Daytron's incessant begging for the designs of her suit.

She silently swore to herself, that she would _never _hand the plans over to them.

A computerized voice, blared overhead.

_His _voice, merely a recording, but it soothed her somewhat, to still hear him even though he had mysteriously vanished, nearly a year ago, in a fire.

_Simulation complete. Well done._

Clapping, drew her attention.

It was Izel, standing atop a hovering platform, looking rather pleased, as he had watched her finish the entire training routine, all in less than ten seconds, a personal best for her.

"Well done, Iron Maiden."

The suit, or rather, whoever was in it, looked away from him sharply, after meeting his sickly yellow orbs.

"What do you want?"

"We have an assignment for you."

She frowned behind the visor, and gave a rather flat answer.

"No. Not unless you have more information on the current whereabouts of my master."

Despite the fact that all of Daytron had declared their former CEO dead, she refused to believe he had passed on to the next world.

It'd take more than a fire to do that.

Yet, Izel exposed his perfect teeth in a smile.

"Actually, we do."

He brushed imaginary dirt off his sleeve, as she went rigid.

"You see, after an exhaustive cross-examination of all the witnesses, we have come to this conclusion-

She was dying to hear more, but he deliberately paused, before continuing.

"We believe that the your master was murdered, and that the fire was no accident."

Oh yes, NOW she was interested.

"Tell me. Everything. Now."

Izel pulled a holo-doc out of his pocket, and immediately, an image of Iron Man appeared, in one of his many heroics, this one peeling off the turret on Alistia.

"Recognize this?"

She sucked in a gasp, then snatched it out of his hands.

"Of course, that's the prototype he was working on...

Even now, the memory, although slightly blurred, as she had, much to her dismay, found that she could no longer remember his face, rushed back to her...

--

(Year Ago)

"Go ahead, take a look and tell me what you think." He wanted to see how much she really understood about how the helmet worked. It was, after all, the true brains of the suit. He was enjoying being able to share this with someone who at least had an inkling about what she was doing.

She slowly and carefully reached out and caressed the Mark III's helmet.

It was smooth and cold under her fingertips.

She picked it up to examine it more closely; it was a lot lighter than she would have thought. She held it up so she could look inside.

The gold face plate lifted up she found out, allowing her a better view.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Incredible... she whispered, but he heard her exclamation, and smiled to himself, as a smile worked up his assistant's face.

"You fixed the HUD!"she declared gleefully, and he laughed.

"Yup, sure did."

A HUD was short for a "Heads-Up Display". It projected readouts against the lenses inside the eyeholes of the helmet. These allowed the wearer of the suit to view a constant stream of information about what was going on within and without of the suit.

He had tried not to act too excited that she had indeed "gotten it". "It's the only way to monitor everything that's going on while I'm in the suit. Its sensors know what's going on with my body inside the suit and the performance of the armor itself.

He walked up beside her, and pointed at the spot, right in between the slitted eyes.

"I can download a version of Sakura into it to help with all the data."

"And _that_ is a full time job." The quirky female AI suddenly piped up.

She had felt her lips pull into a small smile at the comment, but more so his accomplishments, as only yesterday, the HUD and repulsor failures had nearly made the prototype a failure.

"Does it help you navigate when you fly? Tell you your altitude, give you crosshairs to help you correct your trajectory, and monitor the power levels?"

He had patted her once on the head, ans she had blushed, now the one full of questions, directed at him.

"Yeah, it monitors my vitals, has a GPS and comm system, and a whole bunch of other stuff," He kindly informed her.

She was now terribly excited, and had she looked at him then at that very moment, she would have seen the pride, and the admiration in his eyes, as she babbled on and on about the suit.

"I bet you can zoom in on targets and even run identification checks on people and weapons that you come across."

"Yup."

Your sight in this thing must be amazing!"

"Bingo."

You can probably pull up schematics and all other kinds of information to aid you!"

"Precisely."

She was talking with passion now, getting ahead of herself, but still, she was just so happy!

"For this thing to fly you'd have to worry about hull pressurization and flight stabilization."

"That's a flaw, but I'm working on it."

"You'd also have to worry about ice formation depending on your altitude. You'd have to have thrusters of some kind."

He nodded, but she was on a roll now.

"All the servos, hydraulics, gears, tubing-

His hand on her shoulder, suddenly cut her off, and he stared down at her, whilst she stared up at him.

"Nani?"

"I'm so proud of you."

Her eyes watered, the warmth, the _emotion _in those words, he had meant them, and they meant so much to her.

"You've surpassed all expectations, you've gone above and beyond any and all tasks given you-

He chuckled, as he pushed aside his unruly hair, from his face.

-And I want you to know that I'm proud to call you my assistant, not just my creation, but a _person_."

"You mean...

She dreaded the answer, but she _had _to ask.

His arms suddenly encircled her, and pulled her into a warm, loving embrace.

"Yes my dear, you, are 100% human, through and through."

Those had been his last words to her, before a new technician had burst in, and spoiled the moment...

(End flashback)

--

She looked to Izel, and then the photo, still refusing to lower her helmet.

"What does this mean?"

"He calls himself Iron Man, and he appeared only recently, less than a week after our former CEO's demise, despite the fatal flaw, left by its master design."

Her eyes narrowed, a conclusion made.

Whoever this was, he had broken in, stole the suit, solved the fundamental error, _then_used it against her master, who had never returned that night, from that fateful fire-no, that murdere!

With a flick of her wrist, the helmet retracted, exposing a beautiful face, deep purple eyes, and long violet hair, braided down her back.

"And you mean to tell me, this 'Iron Man'-

Izel nodded. "Yes Nemu, we believe this man to be his killer."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, tears of hate, as her face twisted murderously, eyes narrowing, until they were slits.

A venemous whisper escaped her lips.

"Where _is_ he?"

--

With a hum, the repulsors deactivated, and he landed smoothly upon the sand, with barely a sound.

"Guess this is it...

Only then did he see his ship.

Behind his helmet, blue eyes went wide, and one word escaped the metallic faceplate, accompanied by a whistle, a few seconds before.

"Wow."

And what a ship it was.

It's fine crome hull, glinted in the light, and it was quite large,**(looks Queen Admidala's ship, but with a larger base, nose, and engines)** which made him wonder how he was able to even fly the darn thing.

His eyes ran over the engines again, and he winced, as he saw that they were _completely _slagged, inside and out, something that an engine fire could not do.

Engine fires would melt the _inside _of the frame, but not the exterior...

No, this looked like _blaster_ fire, and a pretty heavy one at that.

Which brought him to one conclusion.

Had he been shot down?

--

Nina's mouth opened in a silent 0, as she was the Iron Man, whilst she herself was hidden in a particularly dense bush.

_'No wonder he drove the slaver's off..._

_--_

His motion sensor detected movement behind him, and his infrared painted him a picture of a humanoid silhouette.

"Do you mind?" he suddenly asked, as if to no one, feeling tentative about whoever was watching him.

A small "Eep!" Was heard from behind him, then he heard the rustle of leaves, and a voice, female, who was smiling brightly, innocently, almost.

"Ehehe... Guess you caught me, huh?"

He looked over his shoulder, and beheld a a teen with long flowing blond hair, a unique blue outfit, Inquisitive brown eyes, and-

Odd ears.

His scanners shined out, and identified her as a mermel.

Was this the 'Nina' Hinata had referred to?

"Depends." He replied evenly, as the chest light in his suit glowed, ready to release power in an instant.

"On what?" She asked.

"On whether your name is Nina or not." He replied.

She blinked. "Huh? You know me?"

He nodded, the joints in the suit making a whirring sound from the motion.

"No, but I met a friend of yours, Hinata."

At this, Nina gaped. "Really? Hinata usually doesn't go anywhere near tourists-

She ran a keen eye over his suit, then the massive ship behind him.

-But, I guess you don't fit in that category, do you?"

"Not at all," He replied, and now walked to what had to be the entrance of the ship-

The seamless metal shimmered, and a platform extended down from its frame.

She took a few steps forward, coming to stand beside him.

He eyed her warily.

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for returning the Enigma gem."

He arched an eyebrow, behind the suit, blushing, as he remembered her enthused reaction to receiving the precious prized pearl of her people.

Her face suddenly darkened, before he could speak.

"Fritz and Jaus, they say it belongs to the Sleegs, but-

He waved a hand.

"Its a mermel treasure, yeah yeah, Hinata-chan told me all about it."

A moment of tense silence.

"Can I come in?" She abruptly asked, and he did a double take, before faltering, under her pleading, intensely curious stare.

"Umm...sure."

He walked up the ramp, and she followed, practically skipping with glee.

Perhaps he could find some answers here...

--


	4. A Shadowy Past

**Hey should I make this a harem, or keep NaruHina as the main pairing? Oh and _please_review, as this chapter truly was a heartbreaker, and a backbreaker, to write, and I tried to charge it with as much emotion, humor, raw grief, and terror, as I could.**

The moment he entered the ship, lights flickered on here and there, illuminating the ship, and exposing an array of different bottles, each one labeled differently, then weapons, and other indistinguishable gadgets and such.

_And _a life-size hologram of a beautiful woman, before him, giving a gracious bow, before speaking, startling him and Nina both.

_Hello sir._

She wore a long flowing pink kimono, and her pink hair hung out over her back.

Her body was well endowed, and had she not been a hologram, the blond would have likely gotten a nosebleed.

The interior of the ship shimmered just like the hull, a bright, shimmery, polished silvery white, with traces of blue, plastered about the walls.

Nina looked at the moving image with great curiosity, yet when the mermel waved a hand through her body, she was met with an emerald glare.

_Could you please not do that?_

An image flashed through Naruto's head, and he recognized this being almost immediately.

"Sakura?" he asked, and was met with another bow, as she turned to him once again.

_That is correct sir. I am pleased to see that you remember me._

He scratched the back of his head, which was still quite sore.

"You know about-

She nodded.

_Would you and miss Nina like a tour? To reacquaint yourself?_

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm totally lost here...

--

Sakura waved a hand towards the rack of bottles.

_These where what you referred to as substance enhancers, or to put it simply, steroids, for the body...._

Naruto scratched his head, still donned in the suit for now.

"I made these?"

The AI nodded.

_-But only one was proved to be effective._

A blue light shone forth from her translucent hand, selected one capsule, a red bottle amongst the blue and levitated it towards his hands.

He peered at the label, reading it over keenly, then looking away, confused.

"Kaio-ken? What the heck does this stuff do?"

Sakura shrugged her slim shoulders but once.

_You tested it once sir, but I was not present for the trial run._

"Did it work?" Nina piped up, not enjoying being left out of the loop.

The computer nodded to her.

_Naruto reported it as a successful test run, yet told me to prevent him from using the drug, a more than twice a day._

Nodding, the blond tucked the vial of pills, into the chamber of his suit, silently tucking away both info and medicine, for later use, if need be.

"Okay...

He looked around, at a loss for where to go next.

"What else?"

The floor beneath them moved, of its own accord, and they began to move.

The hologram waved her hand to the right, and the tiles carried them to their next destination, much to the surprise of both blonde's....

--

(Lab)

Naruto felt his jaw drop slightly, as they floor slowed to a halt, in the middle of a large room, with multiple glass chambers, each one containing a suit of some kind, different, yet the armored gear also shared some resemblance to the current armor he wore-

Yet why were some of the suit designs feminine?

Confused, he strode forward, clanking with every step, as he approached the closest design, a massive steel mech, that seemed to favor upper body strength, and was one of the few non-feminine designs present.

"Did I create these?"

Nina just stayed where she was, and looked on in curiosity, as the moment the blonde's fingers touched the glass, a large monitor, previously unnoticed, activated, and the lights dimmed...

Surprised, the blond sprang back, as data scrolled rapidly across the HUD in his helmet-

_CODEWORD TRIGGERED: CREATE._

Thus activating the video feed....

(Video)

Someone must have been holding a portable camera, as it swayed this way and that, before it finally focused on-

Him.

The whiskered blond did a double take.

The only difference was, that this other image of him was not suited up, and instead wore a lab-coat over his casual attire.

The lights in the feed were dimmed, but behind him, was a metallic door, with a single window view port.

Beastial noises were coming from behind it, as well as the sounds of shattered glass.

"Neil, hold it like this. No, higher."

The camera moved a bit in response, and the 'Iron Man' found more questions pounding at his brain.

"What the-

The video image of him smiled, reached forward, adjusted the camera, held by whoever it was, and then nodded once, before speaking.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Video Log 50 of 99, fourth month in space. One of the stowaways has gotten into my substance enhancers, and while I intended to jettison him safely back home in an escape pod-

He snapped his fingers, and the camera zoomed out, to display a wrecked room.

-He has now found his way into the lab, through the air vents-

A loud clang, in the background, prompting a grimace, as more shattered glass was thrown about.

-Now, against my wishes, I am forced to take action."

A fierce howl behind the door, made the two living occupants of the ship cringe, both in the video, and in present time.

Without another word, the past Naruto strode forward, and the door opened.

He raised a finger, indicating the camerman to stay.

The two viewers felt like they were in a horror movie, as seconds later, walking into the room-

He was tackled by from the right a tan blur of green and brown, followed by a shrieking burble seconds later.

The impact sent the scientist flying out of shot, and to the left, a loud crash following seconds later.

The sounds of a struggle were heard, curses, and pained hisses, as a battle for dominance was waged, out of sight, but clearly, not out of mind.

The camera briefly sways down, revealing the feet of the cameraman, which were clad in silver boots, taking a step forward-

A deep hiss was heard, and the device snapped up at attention.

'Neil' took another step forward, but took another backwards, just as fast, as a deep, animalistic howl was heard, followed by a burbling snarl from whatever had tackled him-

And then the creature, as upon zooming in, the camera was able to get a blurred image of something that had been human, but was now a grotesque combination of limbs, fangs, and teeth, was then thrown roughly away, to the right-

By a bright red claw, of pure energy.

Seconds later, the photographer stepped back-

Just as a blur of red and white shot by, and slammed into the monstrosity with a scream, as made evident by cries of pain, a wet ripping, squelching sound-

Then the black blood pooling onto the floor seconds later, just as the door slid shut, and totally blocked the view.

Moments passed, and then the door opened, revealing Naruto, whose jacket was torn and ripped-

And soaked with blood, his own, and that of the beast he had surely just killed.

He leaned heavily on the door, panting for breath, as his chest rose and fell rapidly, then waved away assistance, as the cameraman moved in to help.

"No. No, I'm fine."

"Is it...dead?" Came an uncertain voice, slightly deep, but not quite.

The scientist nodded, as he stood tall once more, looking straight at the camera.

And his eyes were red, as opposed to to the pure blue, seen only seconds before.

Yet with a blink, they became sapphire again, leaving the two viewers to wonder if they had even _seen _the slitted, ruby red crimson orbs.

"Definitely. There's no way-

Yet before more could be said-

The screen went black, and the lights returned to their glaring brightness, whilst five words flashed upon the screen.

_END VIDEO FEED._

Naruto shuddered. "Sakura, what was that?"

The AI looked off into space, before answering.

_From what little data remaining, I have recalled that upon this vessel's departure, several stowaways were detected._

"And?" Prodded Nina.

The hologram waved one hand into the air, in a extravagant gesture.

_All were safely removed before damage could be sustained, but one escaped capture methods-_

Pain suddenly exploded into Naruto's head, and he cried out, holding his cranium with both hands, as a shard of memory stabbed itself back into his brain, triggered by the grisly video.

He remembered.

And he really wished he hadn't.

"And got into my drugs."

Sakura nodded. _That is correct._

Slowly, the blond shook his head, as he stared down at his armored hands, and on cue, his helmet cycled down, exposing his face and neck.

The experiments he had conducted on himself, and only on himself, had NOT been meant for any other human.

The drugs were to unstable, too violent, and if not for his natural immune system, which rejected any harmful disease or virus, he too would have likely succumbed to the toxic aftereffects, of his most deadly drug, at the hands of the stowaway.

The Flood.

It was a gateway drug, designed to enhance the human regenerative process at a rapid pace-

But something had gone _horribly _wrong, as when tested on a lab rat-

He shuddered at the memory, of the gruesome mutation, leaving nothing but the desire to feed, and reproduce, whiping out the host's sanity in the process.

He had been a _fool _to keep the specimen alive, but the memory of why he had done so escaped him.

All he could remember, was that he dared not test it on himself, and even now, he could still see the hollowed out eyes of the unfortunate victim who had contracted it, he must've been bitten by the rodent.

Another flasback, this one of burning the entire room, to cleanse it of the harmful particles, and the deadly neuro-virus.

"So...I'm a scientist?" He murmured, rather disgusted with himself now.

True, he had gotten one answer-

But many more questions had risen in its place.

"Who the hell am I?"

Sakura was unable to answer, and Nina certainly didn't have an answer.

His head throbbed, and he was about to try another key-phrase, in an attempt to trigger another vid feed-

But paused, uncertain of it.

Seconds later, he shook his head rapidly.

That was enough for today.

Yawning, he suddenly realized he was tired.

He needed sleep.

"Sakura, remove suit."

Data scrolled across her form, as Naruto extended his hands arms, whilst stretching out his legs.

Nina looked this way and that, as several arms came down from the ceiling.

_Confirmed._

Each gadget slit in an appropriate slot for the armor, and seconds later, amidst a few hisses of pain, he was out of the armor.

He fell weakly to the floor, on his hands and knees, but was soon up again, as his body adjusted to the gravity.

"Sakura, where's the bed? I'm exhausted."

From a side wall, a service arm extended, and grasped Nina's wrist.

_Shall I escort Miss Nina out?_

The blond nodded.

"Yeah, do that-

"Wait."

He blinked, as the mermel reached into her pocket, and handed him what looked like a dried up scroll.

Surprised, he took it, then read it over with great scrutiny, before stowing it as well.

"This is my thanks. For returning the Engima gem." She smiled, and only then, did she allow herself to be escorted out...

--

(After Nina Left)

Naruto watched the floor tiles move him past what was a bed, and there appeared to be someone in it.

"Hey, wait, what's that?"

Immediately, the floor shifted, and brought him round in that direction-

Above the room, was a simple sign, light in small neon lights.

**INFIRMARY**

--

Upon entry, the blond felt his jaw drop a bit, as a young man was resting there, hooked up to a respirator, eyes closed, in fitful slumber.

His skin was pale, his hair a silvery grey, and he had an odd, jagged birthmark on his left cheek.

He looked to be around eighteen, was lean, tall, but not quite a giant, perhaps around the 5"10 mark.

He wore a hospital gown, and his life signs were strong, but he did not seem to be sleeping well, as he would occasionally toss and turn in bed.

_This is Neil, also known as SEED. _Came Sakura's voice from overhead, shushed, so as not to wake the sleeping youth.

"SEED?"

_Singular Energized Enigmatic Data. _She replied, matter-of-factly.

"So what's he doing here?" Yawned the blond.

A pause.

_You created him, sir. He is an artificial human, created by deciphering the codes on the Tablet._

His eyes widened slightly, and he realized he still had yet to check the data he had downloaded.

"Tablet? You mean I-

He peered closely at the youth.

-Created him?"

_Correct._

Under the scrutinizing glare, SEED began to stir...

The floor moved beneath Naruto jerked, and he almost tripped, as he was carried out of the room, at a rather fast pace.

"Wha-hey?! What're you doing?!"

_You wished to sleep, did you not? _She responded, and whilst his curiosity still burned like a thousand fires, he admitted that she was right.

"Fine, but I've got some questions for you in the morning.

A small, electronic giggle made him look about for its source, and in a pleasant tone, she replied:

_But of course sir._

_--_

(Zerard, pre-takeoff)

She wiped away a tear, as the reverberations of pre liftoff preparations ran through the ship, and gently picked back up the frame of her and her master.

Her free hand tightened into a fist.

This Iron Man had to know his whereabouts, there was no way he could have killed-

She bit her lip so hard, it almost bled.

He had to be alive.

He just had to be!

"You still staring at that?"

Nemu spun around and glared at the intruder.

He was tall, robust, and wore the traditional outfit of a Longardian soldier, but he carried himself with an air of authority.

Dark raven hair hung loosely over his face, and dark, pitch black, coal eyes gazed out at her, from the fine features of his face.

He was Longardia's best pilot, a space ace in every way-

Cocky attitude included.

Although he had often been the one who volunteered to test their 'Project Valkeriye' suits, her creator had always been wary of this one, and so was she.

With good reason, as his advances on her, were often frequent, and the pilot just wouldn't take no for an answer, even though she outranked him, and threatened him with a court martial, on numerous occasions.

"I told you not to disturb me, Sasuke."

The pompous Uchiha ignored her, and shouldered his way into the room, easily using his strength to nudge aside the automatic closing door.

She took a step back.

"Get out."

A lecherous grin twisted his face, as he drew nearer to her.

"Come on now, don't be like that-

SMACK!

A red handprint appeared on his face, and he staggered backwards, as Nemu hit him with ten times the force a normal girl should have.

End result, she nearly broke his jaw, and heaved him out of her room, with just a smack.

"Get away from me." She hissed, practically quivering with rage, as he sat up.

"Now why would I do that?" He replied, as if she had said nothing.

"You will _never _be the man Naruto-sama is." She growled, and her words seemed to have a genuine effect on him.

They made him made, boiling, seething, and furious.

"_Was, _Nemu. Was. He's dead.

His hand cupped her chin, and her eyes narrowed dangerously, as his lips neared hers

"Give up on him, and move on with someone better-

A sudden click, then the sensation of something cold against his groin told him otherwise, and made him back away.

At some point, she had grabbed her pistol, and now had it pointed at the spot where his one eyed weasel, and two seed generators, doubtlessly were.

The look in her eyes was one of cold steel, she was pissed beyond all belief.

_No one _insulted him! Certainly not in front of her!

"One more word Sasuke. One more _fucking_ word, out of that _shithole _mouth, and you're gonna be stuck in the bacta tank for a month."

The pilot smirked, but they both knew he wasn't going to test his luck.

The last time someone had insulted Nemu's cherished master, the poor fellow had gotten both his arms broken.

And THAT had only been a reporter.

Who knew what she would do, to someone she actually hated?

The standoff lasted for a minute, stubborn lust, against fierce pride-

Until at last, Sasuke relented, but even so, he was determined to get the last laugh.

"Fine bitch, but you don't know what you're missing-

Her finger squeezed the trigger.

POW!

A gunshot at his feet made him spring away, from the now blackened tile, as the bullet ricocheted around the hall.

At last, it came to stop, and Nemu wore a self satisfied smirk, as she blew steam away from the barrel of her gun.

"Believe me, I know, and quite frankly-

She slapped the button that would close the door-

-I don't care."

Then it closed and locked, barring his entry.

Unable to even have the last word, he spat a curse, and stalked off.

It will take some time, but soon, in less than a week's time, they will be at Alistia.

--

Only when his footsteps faded away, clanking down the empty hall, did she relax, and hug the picture of him tight to herself, tears welling, unbidden to her violet eyes, and then streaming down her face, in rich gushes of water.

"Please be alive. You have to be alive...

---

"Please...

"GAH!"

He jolted upright, as he could have sworn he heard someone's voice.

He looked around the darkened room, light in the dim glow of the small arc reactor that kept his heart going, but even in its dim light, he now felt uneasy, almost as if something were watching him.

Eventually the sensation became too much, and he groaned, as he sat up in bed, bare chested, with just a pair of sweats on underneath the sheets.

"Ugh. Lights."

Immediately, the glow rods lit the room, and he sat up with a sigh, as Sakura's hologram appeared before him, now clad in an oddly comical pair of pajama bottoms with bunnies on them, a halter top that strained against her well endowed digital chest, finishing up the outfit.

Not to mention the fact that her hair was short now.

He felt a trickle of blood run down his nose, but sucked it back in, with great effort.

Perhaps she was designed to change outfits during the the evening?

_You called?_

"I can't sleep." He grumbled, looking at her, as if she could solve his dilemma.

A small giggle, rich and smooth escaped her lips, and she snapped her fingers.

Seconds later, an arm appeared from the ceiling, and it held a book.

_I have taken the liberty of compressing the data from the slave ship, into book form._

At this, his eyes sparkled, rich with curiosity, as the arm plopped the book down on the nearby table.

"You can do that?"

She smiled warmly, and her form flickered a bit-

Before, much to his surprise, becoming _solid._

Her voice, still rich and silky, rang out, minus the echo.

"It seems that you have forgotten this part of my function."

He blinked, then again, and again, raised a quivering finger, and pointed at her.

This made no sense!

"How-

She swayed across the room, and _sat_down on the side of the bed, with her legs crossed, the mattress leaning down ever so slightly from the weight of her physical form.

"Its a simple matter really. All I have to do is condense the atoms of my form, and I can become solid again."

He nodded, but then did a double take.

"_Again_?"

She rubbed her forehead slightly, nodding, but now with a small headache.

"Although separating myself from the ship itself is quite painful, it _is _manageable, when the need arises, even though I cannot leave the ship."

He peered at her closely, as if recognizing her for the first time.

"Who _are _you?"

She laughs softly, and pulls the book over to him, moving to his side a second later, and tucking herself under the covers, nestles against him.

"Sakura, who else?"

Her hips, no her entire body. brushing up against his, is disconcerting, but he has work to do, and upon opening the book, peers closley at the lettering.

"Okay.... For starters, this 'Tablet' is being excavated on Vedan-

-And is being sold to Daytron by Zax Morarty." Added the AI, pointing to a hastily sketched photo, of the infamous gangster.

The crude drawing is not left unnoticed, and he arches a rough blond eyebrow, an amused smile tugging at his face.

"Nice drawing."

She pouts, crossing an arm over her ample chest, before shooting him an annoyed look.

"It was the best I could do, with my programming."

He chuckles, oddly at ease now, as he turns to another page.

"Look, I know I have amnesia now, but I think I woulda programmed you better than that."

"You programmed me with other features." She commented, and this drew an odd look.

"Such as?"

He felt her fingers, rung over his chest, just briefly, then she inhaled deeply.

"Sight, touch, smell, what any human would have, what the original had."

He suddenly closes the book, and twists round to look her in her emerald eyes.

"Original? I based you off someone?"

The AI nodded, semi-sad now.

"It was long ago, back on Juraika, before, before this, when you met her, the _real _Sakura."

"The real-

Yet the copy was not yet done.

"You gave me her memories, her body, her feelings, everything she was and is, just like she asked of you."

Dread, coiled in the pit of his stomach.

"Did...something happen to her?"

The AI nodded.

"She was strong, so very strong, but the labor was too much for her. She died, during childbirth, as did the baby."

At this, his mouth opened in a silent 0.

"Say....what?"

Sakura scooted up a bit, silently wishing that this part of her data had been corrupted as well, but she was programmed to answer his questions, and even with free will, she wanted him to know the truth.

"She was with child, Naruto."

She poked his Arc reactor, and a small spark zapped her finger, giving significance, adding weight to her words.

"_Your_ child."

_'I had a son?'_

A forlorn look appeared in his eyes, and he looked away, setting the book down, numb with shock and pain.

He didn't remember.

How could he forget something like that?!

HOW?!

The words escaped him, a strangled whisper, as the sobs started to shake his body.

"I don't feel like reading anymore."

Her arms, delicate and slender, encircled him, and her own voice, broken as well, resounded in his ears.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He mumbled, as the water leaked from his eyes.

"For not living up to the original." She replied, rich with remorse.

He looked down.

"I don't even remember the original."

Again, he looked at his hands, human, not covered in metal, but bare-

And alone.

She stared at him, and bit back the tide that welled within her, as ordered, to provide him with further information.

It was best he didn't know.

It was for the greater good, that he not remember, his reason for starting 'Project Valkeryie', for creating herself, Nemu, rescuing SEED from Valkog's twisted games, abandoning his place as CEO of Daytron, protecting the one known as Hinata, and more.

So much more.

He had a chip on his shoulder, she knew this, as he talked in his sleep.

He wanted to make the world a better place, the entire galaxy even, but that fire-

It had taken something from him.

Something even she had yet to discover.

He was aware of her arms moving from his sides, and then her fingers, delicate, and yet incredibly strong, interlaced themselves in his.

Her voice was a whisper now, a simple question, yet behind it, was great significance.

"Do you want me to remind you?"

He shook his head, her form pressed tight around his back.

"I've had enough remembering for one day."

His hands squeeze hers, as he shifts in her grip, moves to lay down, pulling her with him.

"Just...stay."

She nodded, and when he felt her body against his, her ripe chest, pressing up against him, the thoughts of all he has learned today, they fade to the background, replaced with the here and now.

"Why can't I remember?" He murmured, as sleep rushed in to claim him, slowly at first, then with a persistent stride.

She looked down at him, and was glad that crying, was not part of her function, that she was unable to express that method of sorrow, but with her eyes.

_'It's best you don't, Naruto-kun.'_

Weakly, he pulls at her, shivering, and she responds, placing a chaste kiss against his cheek, hoping that will soothe him.

It does, he quiets, his hands around her waist, whilst her arms encircle his neck.

And with her beside him, a companion in the loneliness of the night, and in the dark gaps of his mind-

This night, he finds peace, and falls into a dreamless slumber....

Unaware of the peril, the roiling, never-ending, wave of fated encounters, that is fast approaching....


	5. Vision

He was up bright and early the next morning, the events of last night, and the emotional breakdown having _cleansed _him somehow, even though Sakura was not there to greet him as his eyes opened, he felt refreshed and _alive_.

First, he made his way to the infirmary, silently muttering under his breath as he walked down the halls, choosing to get some mild morning exercise in, rather than let Sakura do all the work, and move the floor for him.

The scroll Nina had given him, jutted out of his pant's pocket, bobbing up and down as he walked.

He now wore a dark blue pair of khaki jeans, that were clean and new, not ripped and torn, whilst he still favored his muscle shirt, and had shredded another tee to resemble the one he had worn earlier, except this one was a dark navy blue, thus matching his pants.

"SEED, Nemu...Daytron, what does it all mean...

The lights suddenly dimmed, and a video screen popped out of the ceiling, red words scrolling across the blackness:

_CODE WORDS: NEMU, DAYTRON, CONFIRMED. ACCESSING DATA...._

The screen suddenly became sticky with static, and when it finally cleared-

_VIDEO LOG: LAB 1 OF 50._

There he was again.

---

(Video)

This time he made no effort to adjust the camera, and instead spoke the moment the screen cleared, but not to the camera, as he was hunched over a desk, scribbling notes down onto pieces of paper, then tacking them up against a board that hung over the desk, and was already scattered with paper.

"Okay, with this forumla, she should-

HSSSSSSSSSSS!

Steam wafted across the room from an angle, and the camera suddenly jerked to the left-

Revealing a silvery cylinder, whose doors slid open at that exact moment, just as Naruto stepped into the shot, and without hesitation, walked into the fog that poured out of the tube.

A gasp was heard, a hiss of anger from someone else then a purring sound, from a female.

"Good girl."

And all the sounds came from within the fog, and finally, it faded, to reveal the past Naruto-

Gently scratching under the chin of a young woman, delicately, with his fingertips, an action she seemed to find quite enjoyable, as she was purring like a happy kitten.

She wore his jacket, as he had robed her in it, as she apparently was nude underneath, as her well endowed body would have strained against his small jacket, but it was long and loose on her.

For good reason, as it had been hastily slung over her shoulders, and not drawn taught in time, whilst her breast and lower pelvis were wrapped in tight medical bandages.

Bright purple hair hung over her back, rich violet eyes opened seconds later, as she shifted in her crouch, hair and jacket swaying a bit, to expose-

Fox ears, and a tail?!

For indeed, poking out of her hair, were two anime style, fox ears, and one could easily see the bushy violet fox tail, with a white tip at the end, poking out from under the jacket.

She purred as he did this, and nuzzled her head into his chest, like a spoiled pet would, then looked at him with bright, curious eyes, as he stopped scratching her.

Apparently, she did not like being left alone, and as he turned, she gave a small cry, the camera panning in and out to reflect the tears, already welling within her eyes, followed by a small whimper as he paused, turned to look at her-

Then gasped as he saw that she was on the verge of tears, her lower lip now trembling, ever so slightly.

"Oh! You poor thing!"

Even before the words left his lips, the Naruto in the video spun on one heel, crossed the room and petted her affectionately, whispering words of comfort, and soothing her distress.

The effect was instantaneous.

Just like that, the tears were gone, and she was happy as a clam once more, a simple word escaping her lips, soft and silky sweet, as she closed her eyes and smiled cheerily.

"Papa."

Outside the video, Naruto felt his jaw hit the floor.

Papa?

As if enjoying the stunned shock of his present self, the Naruto in the video laughed.

The faraway camera angle couldn't capture it fully, zooming in to correct itself, and shedding light on the seemingly unflappable blond, who took the fact that she thought of him as her father figure, easily in stride.

"Oh that's right, you need a name don't you....

He paused, and paced, tapping his forehead, until one came to him, whilst she stared up at him curiously, still down on all fours.

"Nemu. Do you like that name?"

The woman blinked, but purred again when he rubbed her ears, her eyes closing in pure bliss, from the motion.

The Naruto in the picture laughed, and took a soft, white robe that came down from a ceiling arm, wrapped it about her, tying the sash securely.

"Then Nemu it is."

Naruto blinked, remembering the photograph of before.

_"Nemu?"_

The video ended abruptly, drawing a startled cry from him, as:

DATA CORRODED. CANNOT CONTINUE VISUAL FEED.

Flashed across the screen, and interrupted the video.

Yet now, he had an answer, and this time, it did not come with thousands of questions.

"I created you...

xxxx

(Ship)

Nemu's eyes snapped open, and she jerked upright, drenched in a cold sweat, gasping and panting heavily

His voice, in her head, just now, as she had drifted off to fitful slumber...

And the hellish nightmare that soon recieved her, assailed by an unseen attacker, the lifelike beating then ending with the words:

_I created you..._

Was it real?

"Naruto-sama...

(Infirmary)

Alas, the blond was nowhere near finished with his trip down memory lane, as the moment he reached the bed where SEED lay, he was aware of the gashes the young man bore, upon his left arm, deep, hollow cuts, that did not seem to bleed.

Out of nowhere, he was assailed byhorribly painful, rapid fire images, one of the beast he had killed in the lab video, one of searing flame, screams, then animalistic growling, and something clinging to his flesh, whispering dark words into his mind...

He awoke on the floor, drenched in sweat, unaware that the painful random rememberance had caused him to black out.

Looking down at his hand, he paled as he thought he saw _claws _where his hand should have been, but after blinking twice, he was rewarded with the sight of his hand, no claws whatsoever, just normal human flesh.

Yet he feared if he blinked again, he would see that sick twisted red claw once more.

A cold chill passed through him, he shuddered as he staggered to his feet, looking this way and that, as if he heard something.

Then he was leaving the infirmary, as if just being there was dangerous in of itself...


	6. Nightmare

xx

(Lounge)

"Sakura."

_Yes? _She appeared to him in data form again, and having the prescence of another sentinent being soothed his ragged nerves somewhat.

But his next words still left him ill at ease.

"Access all data on the Flood."

He remembered that it took just one cut to become infected with the Flood Strain, just the faintest drop of their blood in your cut, and that was it.

And he had been _covered in blood._

_Confirmed._

Data scrolled past his vision, and his hands moved of their own accord, to video files, searching for logs after 50, to determine whether anything out of the ordinary had occured.

His fingers were a blur of motion, as he dissected each file, each clip, and read over it with keen sight.

This, a task what would have taken a normal human hours to complete-

Was done in less than ten minutes.

Further proof in his mind, that he was not normal, and that something was seriously wrong with him.

Yet when he found nothing, no trace, no records of infection by the virus, no abnormal behavior, except some praising references to a _symbiote _tech suit scattered here and there, and how _perfect _it was.

Taking that to be no more than fanatic creativity, apprehension set in.

Without warning, he was sharply seized with the desire to go outside, into fresh air, away from the suddenly stale air of his ship.

It felt as if millions of eyes were watching him, and to him, one more second under their invisible glare would surely drive him to madness.

"Sakura, lower the ramp."

xxx

The first thing he did, upon reaching the beach, was open the scroll.

And odd look twisted his face, as words were read, and a technique that involved the cupping of ones hands, the moving of your body

"He-ll-o, what do we have here...

xxx

(Mid-morning)

After many failed attempts, he lowered his sore and aching arms, his mind drifting to Hinata once more, thus depriving him of his focus, a crucial factor in the technique, required to harness the pure energy, gathered from the sea, earth, and sky.

Focus was crucial, he told himself, but that seemed to be beyond his grasp at the moment-

Until then the idea that he could show it off to the mermaid, worked its way through his skull.

His mind clicked back on, and he opted to give it a go.

Slowly he bent back, and stood his ground, planting his bare feet firmly, yet loosely, in the sand, his toes curling and uncurling amidst the gravelly grains.

He let out a deep breath, and allowed his eyes to drift shut, every fiber in his body unclenching as he forced the stress from his mind, a red sun rising into the sky in the background, his casting his shadow across the shore and portraying his movements

"Ka....

Then he started making the motions, large sweeps of his arms to end up together-

"Me...

With hands cupped into a small vase, he brought the conjoined limbs to one side/behind his back.

"Ha...

Blue light suddenly hummed into his hands, and with his eyes still closed, he afforded himself a silent smile, as he continued the chant.

"Me...

The ball of energy was nearly complete now, Streams of light slid through his fingers, swirling around the beach and shinning in the water's reflection, as the last few steps of his 'dance' had brought him knee high in the lagoon.

The clouds collected the beams and distributed it with each other, and the sky shone with the brilliance of full noon.

He crushed the ball in his hands, and his face twisted in pain, as the fire burned at his skin, screaming for freedom.

Gritting his teeth, he suddenly thrust his arms forward-

And released it with a deep shout.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Held back no longer, the incredible rush of crystal fire poured from the blonde's outstretched grasp, burning out like an active volcano.

Shooting through the atmosphere, it moved through the space separating it from the target, soaring over the calm sea in a matter of seconds, in a massive wave, that split the very seas beneath it.

Against his will, his body took a step forward, and could feel the very seabed quaking beneath his feet, as he struggled to maintain his balance, the result bringing him into the water, up to his waist.

The sheer effort it took to control the attack was _immense _and just keeping it on a straight path was difficult-

Not to mention the damn thing was sapping energy from his Arc reactor like a battery.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep...  
_

"Crap!" He cried, as the diagnostic warned him that he was about to run out of juice, vital energy needed to keep the shrapnel away from his heart, and sustain his life.

With a groan, he forced his palms apart, and the neverending wave died, right there on the spot-

A rapid series of beeps sounded in his ears, and before he could move, his eyes rolled back in his head.

Leaving him to fall backwards into the water, unconcious.

xxx

(Dream)

This could be called a dream, but he could barely keep up with the images and sounds that ran past him, as if he was standing there, and looking at a viewscreen.

Yet suddenly everything crashed to the ground before him in the blackness, shattering shards of memory everywhere-

Until they formed into a solid screen.

"I funded the project-

His eyes made out a fat, pudgy alien, who wore what looked like a thick robe.

-Therefore, she is both property of Daytron, _and _myself."

He now entered the picture, that _had _to be him, who else had hair like that?

And behind him was Nemu, looking aboslutely _terrified, _as she clung to him for dear life, arms around his chest, her fox ears flat on her head, her tail not in the shot at all.

"No! I'm the CEO here, not you, and I say Nemu belongs to _no one!"_

"I believe a judge would think otherwise." Came the dead even reply.

Naruto felt as if he knew this man...

More words were exchanged, but the audio was screwed up or something, coming back only for him to catch himself saying-

"FUCK YOU! She stays, and that's final!"

"We'll see what the courts have to say about-

The fox-girl released her hold on him just in time, as he exploded forward, seized the alien by the throat, and slammed him against the steel bulkhead, with such intensity, that the metal itself buckled inward with the impact.

He couldn't see his face, but the deadly tone made his hate towards his victim palpable.

_"_If you lay so much as a _finger _on her-

Something _black _bubbled up on his skin, starting at his shoulders.

Thick, ropy tendrils formed, and began to creep upon his skin, latching onto his body, then growing, to spread over his form, revealing a white Spider symbol, as his back was covered, then his buttocks, arms, legs, and feet.

His eyes went wide, as he watched the past Naruto not panic, instead totally at ease as the-

_Symbiote._

He knew what it was before it had even finished its work-

-Began covering his body in the sticky goop, until he was totally encased, lastly his face was consumed, practicallt swallowed whole, pressing his hair down, making him appear bald almost, whilst his body now rippled with muscle, the suit, or whatever it was, fit him like a glove.

A sinister chuckle escaped curved lips, exposing wickedly sharp, long serated teeth as his lips parted, a long tongue snaked out, his voice echoing in on itself, almost as if someone _else _was speaking with him.

_**"Then we will make you ssssuffer!"**_

"Who the hell are you?" The scientist found himself whispering.

Abruptly, everything stopped.

The suited him turned round, a surprised smile twisting his masked face, surreal in the image.

**"You?"**

Everything faded away.

Leaving him to stare directly at himself, who stared right back, his long tongue flicking in and out of his jaws.

Presnet flinched as Past laughed wickedly at his fear.

**"Ssssso, do you remember ussss?"**

The blond felt himself take a step backwards, but instead, took two more forward, negating the distance taken away.

The memory was returning, and now he realized some things were better off forgotten.

"You're...

The memory roared over him, and was burned into his brain once more.

...Venom."

A chilling laugh, and in response, the suit's face peeled away, exposing his own visage, and still hissing in dissapointment, as a clawed hand rubbed at his hair.

**"And how could you _forget _usss?"**

Answering his own question, the symbiote shrugged. "**We mussst have hit our head harder than we thought."**

"You know what happened to me?"

The mask smoothed over Past's face, and that horrid visage, with those white masked eyes, was back.

Venom tapped the chest of his host with a clawed digit as he spoke.

**"We know everything, that is why you let us bond with you."**

It all suddenly made sense.

The reason he wanted to be outside.

The cause for his sudden emotional breakdown, and grisly nightmares.

His neverending thirst for knowledge.

It was him.

"You're the one making me remember, aren't you?"

Venom chortled, and a part of the suit, that which covered his hand, suddenly slid off.

To begin creeping up on Naruto, who tried in vain to get the darned thing off, but to no avail, as it started at his legs, and slowly crept up on him, at a hastening pace.

**"And we will _make _you remember, until we are one once again."**

Just as it was about to cover his face, two words resounded in his head.

"Wake up!"

(End Dream sequence)


	7. A Deadly Encounter

xxx

A pair of arms shook him insistently, a familair voice sounded in his ears, which were clogged with water, muffling sound.

"Wake up! Please wake up!"

He couldn't breathe.

Soft, delicate hands pressing down upon his chest, again and again, trying to make him breathe.

"Naruto-kun!"

He wanted to answer, but something prevented him from speaking.

He couldn't move, only dimly aware of the water lapping at his skin.

"Please!"

Something soft, and then he suddenly vomitted water.

After a tense coughing fit, he was able to breathe, unaware that he had been perilously close to drowning.

"Huwah?" He mumbled, as he opened his eyes, propped up by his elbows nearly blinded by the sun-

But more so dazzled by the vixen that looked down at him with panic shining in lavender eyes, her long navy blue hair falling over his face, and tickling at his nose.

With the sun shinging behind her, she looked like an angel, her natural beauty accentuated even more than before, when he saw her in the moonlight.

"Hinata-chan?"

Immediately, she reddened, and pulled away from him.

In order to make him breathe, she had been forced to CPR.

Mouth to mouth resusication.

In other words, a kiss.

"Eh? Hinata, are you okay?"

He reached out and put a hand to her forehead.

"You got a fever or something?"

She was a rich cherry red now.

_'Too close! He's too close!'_

"Gee, your face is really red-

Embarrassment took over, she did the only thing she could possibly think off, and scrunching her eyes shut as she did it.

"WAH!"

"What the-YEOW!

This was his painful yelp, as he was suddenly knocked backwards into the sand, stars exploding from his vision, due to a rather painful headbutt, which Hinata passed out from seconds later, still beet red, just a _hint _of a smile set upon her face.

Leaving a _very _confused blond to catch her in his arms.

"OI! Hinata-chan, why the heck did you headbutt me?!"

He got no response, and groaned as he leaned back against a nearby rock, that was sticking up in the shallows.

Red as a tomato, he tried not to look down at her.

So what if he thought she fit perfectly in his arms?

So what if he loved the feel of her body pressed up against his, even when she wasn't concious?

So what if he _never _wanted to let her go, and wanted this moment to last forver?

It meant nothing.

Momentarily angry, he glared at her smooth and slender tail, which hung limp, just like the rest of her.

Life on land was impossible for her, because of _that-_

Immediately, he felt ashamed of himself.

It wasn't her fault she was born like this.

When he left, she would stay behind, and-and-

"Where _am _I going anyway?"

Only then did he yawn, not realizing how sleepy he was...

xxx

Finally, she awoke, and when she did, it was mid noon, the sun shining haphazardly through the clouds.

The sound of snoring reached her ears, and she nearly fainted again-

As she realized the warm sensation about her waist and hips were his hands.

He was cradling her gently, whilst his head was dipped.

He had fallen asleep while holding her.

The red tint became a shy pink, upon realizing the caring gesture.

The urge to faint became unbearable, but she closed her eyes, and dared to snuggle up to him, laying her head against his chest like she had the other night.

She couldn't tell him, but she could at least enjoy his company, while he was here...

xxx

Naruto woke an hour later, and did a double take, as he saw that Hinata was no longer in his arms.

"Aw, she musta left...

He saw a pod of dolphins swimming in deeper waters, and distracted, watched them, and was about to go swimming himself, when he saw how much fun they were having, too clear his mind of the horrid dream.

Just as he was about to dive in, he caught sight of Hinata–

And his brain froze, as he saw her darting and weaving amongst the playful mammals, clearly in a game of sorts.

_Beautiful..._

Naruto watched the mermaid laugh and play in utter fascination.

He'd never seen anyone so happy and carefree.

_So perfectly... beautiful._

She was dancing through the water, smooth, lithe and graceful – long dark hair flowing behind her when she swam beneath the waves, then plastered about her face gracefully, -if such a thing were possible after coming up from the water- when she leapt out of the water, with lavender eyes that sparkled with joy.

Her form was graceful and slender, and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

Hinata was _beautiful_.

Hinata was smiling... and _laughing_. Had he ever heard her laugh before? He didn't think so, he had only met her last night, and she had yet to laugh like _this._

It was a beautiful sound, like tinkling bells or wind chimes swaying in a gentle breeze.

Her laughter was simply _captivating_.

He wanted to hear it again.

xxx

The sound of splashing drew pause from Hinata, who paused in her dance with the dolphins-

To see Naruto paddling his way towards her, in a backstroke, his movements strong and powerful, quickly crossing the distance between them, with smooth and easy strokes.

She blushed, and the dolphins looked from her, to the blond, then back again, as he was rapidly drawing near to him-

Before they decided to include him in their game.

"Woah!" Yiped the blond, as one dolphin, suddenly swam up under him, while he was still aways off.

Without further hesitation, he was taken for a ride, causing him to lightly grasp the mammals fin, as he was dragged under-

Only for the chattering porpoise to leap high into the air seconds later with a squeak, and a loud shout from its rider, a wild grin plastered over his whiskered face, as they soared high into the sky, before landing with a smooth splash in the water.

However, Naruto was not streamlined likethe dolphin, so while it landed flawlessly, and kept on swimming, he landed hard on his face, creating an audible smack.

He then sank under the water, only to remerge seconds later, quite unharmed, but grimacing, as he dislodged a gallon of water from his left ear, and spat out seaweed, whilst most of it hung from his head, making him look like a girl.

Despite herself, Hinata started giggling again, covering her mouth slightly, as she started to shake from laughter, and was unable to look in his direction, as it only made her laugh all the harder.

He really was an odd sight.

This prompted a wicked frown from him, which soon turned to a grin, as he silently sank under the water, whilst she was not looking.

As a result, when she looked back to where he was _supposed _to be, all she saw was some tangled seaweed.

"Naruto-kun?"

She foolishly forgot to look underneath herself.

And as a result-

"EEP!" She squealed, as he suddenly burst out from under her, hands seizing her by the waist a sinister cackle escaping his lips.

"My turn!"

Then he was lifting her up, and before she could fathom whether to struggle or faint, he had heaved her high into the air.

Even now, she could hear his laugh, and saw that a chance had been given to her.

Her mind worked rapidly as she twisted in midiar, landing with a mighty splash, as she managed to correct her fall, just seconds before she hit the water.

At first, he thought he had hurt her-

But this was not the case, as when she popped back up, she held a glob of seaweed in one hand.

He paled, as she tossed it up and down her intentions clear as night as day, mischevious light glinting in her pale orbs.

"Uh-oh."

Promptly the weeds were tossed at him, but he quickly ducked, and instead splashed at her-

Only for her tail to drench him with a powerful splash, that had the blond spitting seawater as the miniature waved wahsed over him, now soaked to the bone.

"HEY! No fair!"

She stuck out her tongue, and darted underwater-

Unware that the dolphins had long since left, and that an eerie silence hung in the air.

Then, as she swam down, looking for more seaweed to throw at him-

She saw it.

Her pale eyes went wide.

_'Shark!'_

It was a massive beast, easily six feet, as tall as Naruto, and its stripes told her it was a tiger.

Water passed through its gills, as it began to swim, its jaws opening and closing slowly-

Before it suddenly shifted gears, and from the ocean floor, screamed upward at her!

Immediately, her tail lashed out to smack the beast in the face, creating a loud THWACK in the water, as it was denied.

But though it veered away, blood was now in the water, as her tail had knicked its teeth.

The mermaid went white as a sheet, the shark now begining to circle, the protective covering sliding over its eyes.

It was going into a feeding frenzy.

xxx

Hinata burst from the water, panic in her eyes, drawing a confused look from Naruto, as she appeared beside him

"Hinata, what the-

"Get out of the water!"

He spun around and saw the fin.

"Shit!"

Quickly, he grabbed Hinata by the waist, and threw her into the shallows of the lagoon-

Just as the beast clamped down on his leg.

Dragging him under before he could even hold his breath, Hinata's horrified scream echoing through his ears....


	8. I Need You!

xxx

Water blurred his vision, as he tried to loosen the shark's hold on his foot.

But he instead lost what little air he had, crying out in pain, bubbles rising from his mouth, as the monster's serrated teeth sawed away at his leg, shaking him like a rag doll,

He couldn't use the kamehameha under water, no weapons were with him, so he bashed the thing in the nose.

And was rewared, as the tiger released him.

Immediately, he made a break for the surface, knowing that fast or slow, the shark would be back for him.

So he swam, as fast as his injured body would allow-

He didn't get very far.

He screamed as something suddenly rammed into his back, and it felt like a sandpaper, as cuts were drawn all over his skin.

Then the shark had him again.

And this time, it was biting down with fierce bonebreaking intensity, as the joints in his leg began to break, bringing blood to the surface.

A small pill floated past his vision, having been shaken out of his pocket.

Desperately, he clawed at it, and upon grabbing it before it could drift away-

Quickly, he popped it into his mouth.

The shark thought it had him, but suddenly, he growled, and grabbed its snout, with both hands, as veins began to bulge upon his forehead and arms.

_'Kaioken!'_

Red light burst around him, creating a red aura, and maximizing the strength of his body, as the crimson light screamed about him.

His pupils vanished leaving just the whites of his eyes, as his arms pushed harder, breaking the beast's jaws, and finally getting it off his leg, as _he _now held the thrashing beast in his grip, growling as it tried to break free.

With a fierce burst of power, he shot up from the water...

xxx

Hinata felt a breath hitch in her throat, as Naruto suddenly exploded out of the water, and threw the shark onto the sands of the beach, several feet from her.

He then landed heavily on one knee, out of breath, and bleeding badly, on his hands, leg, and back, and the Kaioken power vanished.

Black ooze poured out of ravaged, and even in the haze, he recognized it.

_'It was inside me the entire time?'_

**"Fool! You almost made us lose our leg!" **Hissed out venom, as the dark sludge worked about the limb, encasing it in blackness, as it was healed, and pulsed red.

The symbiote was muttering to itself about the stupidity of its host, as he expelled the water in his bloodstream, then set to work exterminating the nasty infections that would likely stem from the cut.

And despite his ragged condition, he _smiled. _

"Looks like I'm having fish for dinner."

And then he collapsed, panting heavily as his back leaked blood.

"Naruto-kun!"

Quickly, she waved him over, and he managed to crawl, as he leaked crimson.

"T-Take off your shirt." She stammered nervously, and when he was unable to do so alone, her hands reached under his tattered tee, and helped it off-

He whimpered in pain, and she apologized, tossing the ruined shirt away seconds later

"Now, p-please hold still."

He did so, preparing himself for the worst-

And instead felt something cool, moist and soft.

Again, and again.

He soon realized what she was doing, and flushed a bright red, as she kissed each of his cuts, tenderly and softly.

"H-Hina-chan, wha-what're you doing?!"

She didn't answer, focusing on resisting the urge to faint, as she made sure each of his wounds received his attention.

"Give me your hand." She stated firmly, and he did so, shivering slightly, as her lips touched it as well.

Then her hands massaged his back, making him relax.

Now, a warm, pleasureable sensation worked through his body, as the wounds magically sealed themselves shut.

"Better?"

He nodded.

It was almost a shame his face wasn't cut.

But that thought vanished, as she suddenly seized him in a hug from behind, and started crying tears into his newly healed flesh.

He did not know how to react, and her next words shook him up quite badly

"Don't do that again! You scared me! You really _really _scared me!"

"Why does it matter, you baka?" He growled, certain feelings rising in him, that he tried his best to mask with the current standoffishness he was displaying.

"N-Nani?"

It could never work out between them, so why even bother?

"There's no point in telling you."

She gasped, and he immediately regretted his actions as he could just tell that she was about to burst into tears again.

She was _hurt._

"Naruto-kun...

"Let go."

"But-but-but-

It didn't matter, he kept telling himself, even though he felt like crying, there was no point, and he kept his tone icy.

"Now."

She abruptly released him, her voice trembling, and right now, she just wanted to roll over and die.

"F-Fine then, if that's how you r-really feel, then I w-won't bother you any-anymore."

With a small movement of her arms, she pulled herself back into the water, but still, she just couldn't go.

He couldn't look at her, she didn't _know _what he was going through, nor how hard it was for him to just reject her like this.

She began to sink under the water.

"Goodbye then, Naruto-kun."

And she was gone.

His lower lip trembled, and his eyes closed, scrunched tightly shut, as hot tears streamed down his face.

He sat like that, for what seemed like an eternity, and when he opened his eyes, he could not tell if days had passed, or if it had been only a dew minutes, yet the stink of the dead shark wafted across his nose.

Like dropping a glass, his resolve shattered.

"WAIT!"

Weakly he spun around, crawling to the shoreline.

"Hinata! Don't go! I didn't mean it!"

No response, and his arms gave out under him, causing him to collapse, as he now bawled into the sand, speaking at a rapid pace, utterly beyond himself now, as he stared out at the flat sea, then buried his face into the sand.

"I didn't mean it, come back, come back, oh kami, _please _come back, Hinataaaaa...

Weakly, he beat at the sand with his fists.

How stupid he was!

Mermaid or not, he still-still-

He liked her.

Her laugh, her face, her body, her personality, everything.

He barely even knew her, yet he was head over heels for the mermaid.

Yet what good would his admittance be now?

She was gone, she wasn't coming back, and it was all his fault.

"Please...

A choked sob suddenly silenced him.

"Naruto-kun!"

Then a pair of arms lifted him up, and she flung herself into him, partially out of the water, her tail still submerged and keeping her aloft, as she held onto him, as if she would die to let go.

Hot tears leaked into his bare chest, and she sobbed openly.

"I heard you! I heard every word!"

Energy coursed through his veins.

Immediately he rose up and seized her in a hug, determined to hold on, and never let go.

" I n-need you. Please, don't leave me alone."

She shook her head earnestly.

"I need you too! I've needed you ever since we met!"

He cried into her shoulder, and she openly wept into his chest, each content for now, remaining in the embrace until at last, night forced them apart.

"Hinata-chan."

"Hmm?"

Daring the impossible, he gave her another tight hug.

"Tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"H-Hai. I want to see you again tommorrow."

It may not have been an admittance of love, or even liking the other-

But at least they had made up.

They were friends again, as they went their seperate ways for the evening, each smiling like a goofy, love stricken teen.

And one step closer to having something, much, much more than any friendship could ever offer...

**Gah! I need to write more fluff! That mean part was too angsty, and so mean! I made Hina-chan cry! I'm a bad person! WAAAAAAAAAH! (Smacks self over head with a frying pan)  
**


	9. It All Comes Together

"Go ahead." Nina prodded to Hinata, as she cast a quick glance at Naruto, who was dozing on the sands, pieces of his suit strewn about, as he had been making modifications to them.

The mermaid was blushing furiously as the plan was explained to her.

"But it'll make him angry!"

Her fellow mermel patted Hinata on the head.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? Trust me, _you_ couldn't make him angry if you tried."

At this Hinata flushed a deep vibrant pink.

Did he really look at her like that?

Maybe he felt the same way about her!

"O-Okay...

xx

"BLEH!" Spat Naruto, as Hinata's tail splashed him with a wave of salt water, waking him from his nap.

Coughing harshly, he shot her a mild glare as he spat out seawater, then whined a protest as she soaked him again.

"Hina-chan! I was sleeping!"

"But Naruto-kun, you've been sleeping for hours... The mermaid protested shyly, nervously tenting her finger together, believing that he was genuinely angry with her.

"Oh YUCK!"

Then she was giggling a bit, as he picked out a strand of seaweed from his mouth, making a face as he did so, before tossing it into the sand with a curse.

Grumbling to himself, he splashed at her, and she squeaked in surprise, before laughing, then drenching him with another wave made from a single slap by her tail, and once the torrential downpour had cleared, she was hidden under water again.

Silently the blond marveled at how her confidence had improved over the last week or so.

Then he dove into the water after her.

"Hey! Get back here!"

During the past week, he had found himself remembering more of his past, even though SEED had yet to awaken from the coma he was bound in.

Some facts were more noteworthy than others.

Meaning...

That there some parts of his past that he wished he hadn't remembered.

He know knew that his family had all died during a explosion on the space colony ARK, where he had grown up. He remembered drifting in an escape bod before a pirate ship picked him up.

The captain was a hearty fellow who called himself Blackbeard, and upon recognizing the boy's natural knack for taking things apart, then putting them back together with flawless perfection, he had made Naruto a member of his crew.

Then he was arrested by the authorities, and hung in public trial, along with all of his crew.

Naruto had been admonished of his 'sins', and put in an orphanage, when Blackbeard claimed that the boy was merley a deckhand that knew nothing of this 'Eden' he had been searching for.

Another memory gap, then he remembered being adopted by a kindly couple on Zerard. He recalled sparring practice, fencing, every day with his elder foster brother Vincent, until he was seventeen, and left to make his own living in the Academy.

He also remembered Venom, and how they had 'met' if you will.

xx

(Flashback)

It should have been a simple experiment.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Just a simple matter of fusing one atom with another, then attaching them to the synthetic fiber that he had found in the sewers of Vedan.

It was remarkable, he thought to himself.

When he picked at it, the material bent _away _from his touch, and only under a sonic barrier, or a heated pressurized field, would it remain stable, writhing in pain, too conflicted to escape him, as he conducted his tests.

It almost seemed _alive_...

He had dubbed his experiment: Project black, after the color of the suit, as it would try to lash out and grab whatever living material that came within its grasp.

So far, when allowed to fuse with animal cells, it had reflected the tendencies of an arachnid.

"Are you sentient?" He had asked the suit, then laughed to himself when he received no reply-

_"Yessss."_

"OI!" He cried, and leapt back as it hissed at him.

_"Would you mind turning off that heat?! Itssss killing usss!" _It burbled up at him, using his own voice, a rough mixture of syllables it had heard from him in the past to communicate. Hastily he shut off the field.

His mind worked a million miles a minute.

This was a revolutionary breakthrough!

So focused was he on his musings that he had been blind to all else around him.

The explosion had been unexpected.

As had the intruder been.

Glass had flown everywhere, sticking into his back, before he could pursue the one who had broken in.

A shattering of the glass set free the alien life form, which quickly bonded with the first life form within reach-

Him.

(End flashback)

The next memories broke his heart to recall...

xx

(Flashback)

_Aha! _Boomed out a deep voice.

A pair of eyes loomed before him, as he hung in the blackness.

"What the-

The pair of eyes walked closer and a man with a black skintight coating of this slimy thing, sharp long teeth and a long tongue, appeared.

He touched a hand to the head of his host, and cackled, as a portion of himself crept upon his vessel.

_"Letssss go."_ It hissed.

With a cry, Naruto dropped to the floor, as black ooze crept over him, spitting out the glass, and enhancing his form.

"H-Hey! W-What're you doing?! S-Stop that!" Cried the intruder, as he watched a horrifying transformation take place.

But it was too late.

His death warrant had been signed, the moment he interrupted the volatile experiment of the blond.

_"It hasss been sssso long..._

A horrifying visage glared up at him, and a long pink tongue flitted in and out of his jaws, which were fixed in a permanent smile.

_"It issssss time to feed.... _

Horror turned the foolish enemy a pale white, as Naruto got up from his crouch.

_"We will kill you quickly..._

The man tried to run, but a strand of black webbing caught his foot, and yanked him down.

Chilling laughter sounded behind him, as he was reeled in.

_"And jussssst where do you think YOU are going?"_

He was practically pissing his pants now.

_"We are hungry."_

He didn't sign up for this!

"Oh no, oh no, oh good lord no-

Sharp fangs pierced his neck, and he fainted...

--

(Nemu's flashback)

She ran to the lab the _moment_ she heard the explosion.

"Naruto-sama!"

The door opened, and a deep hiss answered her, as a figure hung down from the doorway.

She now found herself inches from, and looking into, a wicked pair of eyes, and a mouth that sported horribly sharp teeth.

Teeth that were stained with blood, as was the ebony black skin of the suit, that bulged against enhanced muscles.

His mouth, slitted, curved lips, were set in a perpetual grin, as steamy hot breath, beaded sweat down upon her brow.

His slimy black skin rippled, absorbing what meager knowledge the thief had, of enemy intelligence...

Despite the fact that he hated bloodshed, this face could only smile, even as he spoke, in a siblant hiss.

Nemu was white as a sheet, as she saw the blood, then the shattered glass about the lab, and the pile of bones upon the floor.

"What have you done to Naruto-sama?!"

_"Ah, are you afraid of usssss?"_Hissed the symbiote, as a long tongue flicked in and out of his maw.

She took a step back, eyes welling with tears.

"You _killed_ him! You killed my master!"

Behind the mask, Naruto fought with the symbiote

_Let me speak!_

**_No! She is food for us!_**

"Nemu-sama! Out of the way!" Cried a voice, and the moment was broken when several Longardian soldiers burst past her...

Rifles primed and ready to fire.

TSSSEW!

Naruto/Venom screamed as one blast hit him the arm, burning the suit, and knocking him off the wall.

Pain, a new sensation for the unified being, washed over him, made him angry...

And took his sanity.

A deep demented cackle rose from his maw as he clamored back up, springing like a beast!

_'We will devour you all!"_

Nemu ran. She ran hard and fast as blood stained the hallway behind her!

She had to run!

She had to get away!

(Space)

Nemu shivered with anticipation as the planet of Alistia grew steadily larger in the viewscreen of the massive battleship.

"Almost there....

Once she found her master's killer, then she'd track down that freak that had doubtlessly played a part in the demise of her father figure.

With practiced precision, she ran over the flight checks for her mech suit. When all the diagnostics came out green then turned to adress the soldiers.

"Our target is Iron Man! His profile has been uploaded to your HUD's so I suggest you read the information over at this time." As they did, she again looked to the screen.

"You are to engage him in combat, but the final blow will be mine! Do you understand?!"

They shouted a: "Ma'am yes ma'am!", as the Emperor Battleship entered the atmosphere...

--

(Next day)

"Uwaah... Yawned Naruto, as he disembarked from his ship, dressed in casual attire, a basic HUD helmet worn over his visage, for updates on the information he had scanned last Monday.

The suit preparations were nearly complete, and Sakura should finish the more delicate procdeures by midnoon.

He felt his pace quicken as he neared the beach head, a Conch shell tucked under his arm.

He'd found the prized shell under a tree by the ship.

He wanted to give it to her...

The ground shook, he fell back, as a shadow passed over him.

"Huh?"

A ship?

And a big one at that!

A loud voice boomed out of it, even as it passed over him, and into the distance.

**"ATTENTION PEOPLE OF ALISTIA! SURRENDER THE IRON MAN AND YOUR ENIGMA GEM, OR WE WILL BOMBARD YOUR VILLAGE TO _RUBBLE_!"**

Naruto paled, recalling the cannon he had set up in the Sleeg Village.

"Jaus, Fritz, don't-

Too late.

He covered his face, static passing through the HUD, as a massive red lance of light exploded upward from the ground...

Only to bounce off the shield, and crash back into the sea.

**"VERY WELL THEN!" **Boomed the voice. **"YOUR FATE IS SEALED!"**

As one, the turrets aimed for the village below.

Blue sphere gathered at their tips.

Then the bombardment began, as azure fire rained down ceaselessly

Naruto could only look on in horror.

"NO!"

They'd be wiped out!

He had to do something.

Desperate, he cupped his hands, moving into the motions, dropping the shell.

"KA.....

"ME....

HA....

ME....

Blue fire shone from his cupped hands, growing larger-

_"FIRE!" _Boomed another voice, and Naruto suddenly whipped his head around, to see what looked like a pirate ship.

He lowered his hands.

But he was focused on its huge main guns.

Guns that now opened fire, and shot furious crimson energy from their points!

--

Nemu nearly fell off the bridge, when the_ Emperor _buckled under a barrage of plasma.

"Cease fire and come about!"

The ship did so, and they were greeted with another blast, that nearly crippled their shields.

"Pirates?! Of all the rotten timing!"

Sasuke snarled, and ran off the bridge.

"Where are you going?!" Shouted Nemu.

"To get what we came for!" The Uchiha shouted over his back.

--

Naruto just looked on in stunned shock, as the two ships traded blasts.

Leaving him unaware of the people dropping down on ropes behind him.

He was also unaware that they were trying to speak with him.

"Hey!"

"GAH!" Cried, the blond, whipping around, as a girl's voice rang in his ears, VERY loudly!

He now found himself looking at a rather odd group of people.

One fellow looked to be around his age, had sandy blond hair, thick desert clothing, and a wicked curved sword, that seemed to pulsate red light. Another was gruff looking man who wore an eyepatch, a long coat, and wore a massive broadsword on his back. The third member was obviously the one who had yelled in his ear, as she now introduced herself as Kisala.

Her outfit was the oddest of all, with a small shirt, a white skirt, and mismatching leggings, that somehow went with her short auburn hair, and doe brown eyes. Next was a woman who could only be called an Amazon, for lack of a better word.

Immediately, he recognized her as a Burkaquan, as judged by her skimpy jungle attire, deep vibrant purple hair, and bow and arrows. Her keen blue eyes bellied her intelligence, but she seemed uncomfortable just standing round like this.

She gasped as she seemed to recognize him, although his stay had been brief, in her eyes, she could never forget someone like him.

"You?!"

Naruto gave her a quizzical look.

"Me?"

"Moron! Don't you remember me?"

He scratched the back of his head, trying to remember.

"Lemme see....Lilika, right?"

The other, a dog man who had a large axe strapped to his back, remained silent throughout their brief exchange.

At this, the warrior's face softened a bit, but then the scientist turned to address the group.

"Who the heck're you guys?"

"Pirates obviously." Retorted Lilika, earning her a glare from Naruto.

"That's obvious!"

"You got a name?" Retorted the man with an eyepatch, after introductions had been given.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone gasped a bit.

The girl, Kisala, peered at him keenly.

"Well, he certainly does _look_ like an Iron man...

"We came here to ask you to join us." Deego finally spoke.

Naruto gave him an odd look-

The ground shook, reminding said hero of what was going on.

"Look, I don't have time for this!" Cried the blond, as he shoved past them, to get back to his ship, and bolting up the ramp.

--

"Is the suit ready?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I have an auto pilot program on it now."

"Dang it!" Cried the blond, as he removed the casket round one of his suits, donned it, powered it up...

He gasped as the needles pricked his veins, Sakura's intelligence flooding him.

"Allright, start the synch...

---

Moments later, he emerged in his traditional Iron Man suit.

The servo's whirred and clicked, as he scanned about his surroundings.

Soldiers in suits like his own were exiting the ship, and heading towards the beach.

He saw what he feared most.

"HINATA!"

In a burst of repulsors, he was gone.

--

Nina struggled in the grip of the soldiers, as they pulled her from her hiding place under a bush, near the beach.

She had been on her way to warn Hinata, when this had happened.

"Let me go!"

"KYAH!" Roared a voice, and in a blur of red and gold, Nauto tackled them into the water, having flown in from the east to ram them at 100 Mph!

Their suits shorted out the moment the spray hit them, and then they began to sink underwater.

Despite himself, he chuckled.

"Cheap imitations...

His suit was waterproof, and ten times stronger.

"Nina, you allright?"

She managed a nod.

"Good. Now get back to my ship, and _stay _there."

Then he was gone again...

--

Up ahead, he saw it.

The very thing he had been hoping so dearly would be unreal.

But it was real.

And it made his heart stop just to see it. The huge, hulking metal giant, he felt sure was one of his own creations. Naruto instinctively knew the small, beautiful figure that was held at gun point was Hinata, who looked scared to death.


	10. Identity

He had no time to lose, and none to waste.

Flying head first, he rammed into the mech with such a thundering crash the very earth shook from the blow!

"GET AWAY FROM HER!

The attack had taken the pilot by surprise, evidently.

The Iron Monger made no move to fight back.

It was like it had been stunned.

And it should have been. A small crater had been busted into the ground from that earth shattering impact. Naruto, feeling secure for the moment, checked on Hinata to see if it had hurt her.

And if it had, there was no telling what Iron Man would do to him.

Naruto began to walk over to her, but was stopped abruptly by an impact from behind.

"AGH!"

Sasuke blasted Naruto with a bone shattering repulsor ray that sent him back several feet, and crashed him hard into the sand, and nearly broke his neck.

If not for the armor, the blond felt sure he wouldn't have been alive.

Whoever this was, they had upgraded his repulsors to an _extreme_.

The Iron Monger began to slowly rise from the crater.

He stood, towering over any and all who dared oppose him.

"It seems our business together was rudely interrupted." Sasuke said to Hinata. "Where were we? Ah, yes. I was about to dismiss you from this life, permanently!"

And the monstrous robot lifted its heavy mechanical arm, the very same gun threatening to take her life in an instant.

--

"NO!"

Naruto rushed at him with all his strength, knocking the mech down with surprising strength.

Seizing it from behind, his muscles bulged, as he flipped it over, and slammed it headfirst into the sand.

Not wasting a second, he lashed onto the Iron Monger suit beating upon it in every way possible, damaging several of its weapons, and denting its armor in several key places..

"DIE DAMN YOU DIE!"

With a great unexpectancy, the pilot reached behind his back, and pulled Naruto into a big bear hug.

"URK!"

He began crushing the Iron Man suit, making huge dents and gashes into it.

Naruto soon felt the effects of this despite his struggles to get away.

He felt a great tremendous pressure as he heard a few snaps of broken bones. He cried out as the pressure increased, the pain enveloped him entirely, almost cutting out his ability to think.

But think he did and just in the nick of time.

"Sakura! Activate all flares, and divert full power to chest repulsors!"

He cut the flares on causing Sasuke to be momentarily blinded.

He released his devastating grip giving Naruto the chance to escape.

Then the blast for energy from the arc reactor picked him up and threw him backwards into the sea.

But his suit was waterproof as well, and he was already rising.

He crawled away from the robot as quickly as possible.

Pain erupted from his chest with every breath he took. How could he ever defeat this guy in this condition? Almost all his weapons were offline. He could barely move, much less stand. Thankfully the arc reactor was still online, but its power was failing fast, as he watched the percentage scroll down.

Without it, Iron man could do nothing.

Wait a moment……if Iron man could do nothing without his reactor, he knew someone else who'd have the same problem. He felt himself being picked up and he was thrown weightlessly into the air. He crashed into a rock, almost breaking through it.

He couldn't tell anything was going was going on, except for the excruciating pain coursing throughout his body.

At some point he realized the pilot was talking to him.

Sasuke laughed happily, almost in a dark way. "This is the best weapon ever built, 'Iron Man'. I've never had this much fun with any of _his_ previous inventions. And after I kill you with it, I intend to build an entire army of "iron men," with that suit of yours!"

Naruto was half way sitting up as he saw the pilot advance toward him. "What kind of man was this," thought Naruto , "who took pleasure in his death and everyone else that was close to him?" And then he saw Hinata.

He couldn't tell if she was even alive.

Anger welled within him.

Then the answer came to his question. This man was the kind of man the world didn't need. He was the kind of man that caused the people in the world to need a hero. A hero like Iron Man.

Filled with a new purpose, Naruto activated his missiles and took aim.

"That's the thing about having an army of "iron men", he growled. "They're only as good as their power source!"

And with that he fired his missile right into Sasuke's power supply.

Sasuke looked down.

"Ah shit."

With a creaking groan, the suit buckled, falling apart, as its power supply was shattered. Every single joint bent and collapsed, then the resounding explosion picked the Uchiha up, and threw him back into the sand, sporting minor burns all over his body.

Naruto panted heavily, as he stalked over to the man, then hefted him up by his collar

"Alllright. I have...some questions."

Sasuke smirked. "Eat shit."

Before Naruto could do anything, he heard the distinctive whine of repulsors.

"YOU!" Shrieked a voice, and he looked up just in time to catch a roundhouse punch on the left side, forcing him to drop Sasuke, as he sagged back under the blow, and floated back a half step.

"Another one?!"

He found himself staring at a mech similar in design to his own, with the exception being the pain job, a sleeker design, and its womanly proportions.

And unlike Sasuke's mech, it was more capable of speed.

"I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Shrieked Nemu from within the suit, and Naruto swayed back under a beam blade that erupted from the right wrist of her Valkyrie gauntlet.

A portion of his chest arm was hit, and he winced at the plamsa grazed his chest.

"FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT?!"

Pumping both hands forward, he kicked his repulsors to max, repelling her, shoving her back and away.

_60%_

Naruto turned to the mermaid, and _screamed:_

"HINATA! GET BACK IN THE WATER!"

The mermaid did so, using her tail to push herself the rest of the way, and into the safety of the sea.

Content, he turned to his enemy.

"All right. What's this about?"

Nemu's response? She grabbed a hunk of rock/coral in her hands, and pulled it up with her the . At the speed she was traveling, the extra pull ripped a large section of stone from it's place and summarily tossed at the fleeing Naruto.

The man dodged, of course, but the intent was clear.

Whoever this was, she wanted him dead.

A small reprieve came shortly, however.

Naruto sighed in relief as he hit the wide space separating the beginning of the beach and the jungle approach to the forest. If he could just make it out, he could draw her away, and then sink her in the sprawling seascape

There was a sudden shift in the air and he skidded to a stop, slamming on the repulsors. Before him, the outstretched arms of Nemu blocked his rout. The girl had gotten past him? Impossible, yet there she was.

"Move." The command came out harsh, but the time for pleasantries was over.

If the girl wouldn't move...

Naruto reached into his belt, and inserted a capsule int the suit. Sparks of red lightning started to lance out of his shoulders, snapping at the sky and ground. Each strand cut a swath of earth as it skittered around on the ground.

Immediately, he felt revitalized.

One pill.

Answering the power, Nemu raised her claws overhead.

The right hand of her armor melted before his eyes, and became a claw.

The claw on her arm began to shimmer in the dim light as drips of liquid started to bleed from the tips of the individual blades. The drops hissed as the hit the ground, eating it away.

Naruto took a step backwards, as the sparks faded.

Poison, or some sort of corrosive acid.

He might not have been the scientist he was once was, but even he could tell that the substance was something to be avoided. Unfortunately, Nemu didn't look to be accommodating in that respect.

The small girl burst into action as she ran straight for her former mentor. Naruto jumped, but dared not to block the claw with his body. Instead, he used his aft repulsors to give himself and his own movement a boost and let his opponent's swipe miss.

The tree behind him was instantly diced to pieceswith most of the rubble melting away due to the acid. It was as if the structure had been wiped from existence. The sheer power behind such an attack...amazing.

Naruto looked at in horror.

If he was hit with that, he was _dead_.

That amazement didn't last long as he witnessed his armored pursuer somersault backwards over to her with such a speed that it was amazing her body could take it. This time, Naruto caught the kick the girl had sent at him and twisted the appendage, sending the slight girl spinning out of her roll, and into a tree.

But Nemu didn't stop and instead used the momentum of the spin to relaunch herself at Naruto. The strange energy behind him crackled in response, but this time there was no dodging.

Her claws raked the side of his torso, filling the air with her blood and the smell of burning flesh, as that part of his suit melted away.

Immediately, he felt Venom attend to the wound.

Naruto gridded his teeth, intent on not giving his mysterious assailant the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"Answer me! What did I do?!"

"Liar!" She screeched! "You _know_ what you did!"

He lashed out with such a kick that his was attacker caught completely by surprise by its intensity. The small girl was launched up into the air, winded from the blow and clutching her stomach. Her armor was actually dented by the blunt force and her eyes were starting to lose focus.

"Damn it," Naruto hissed upon seeing how high she had been sent.

The suit was still very, very difficult to control. Not even with his memories slowly being restored, could he determine whethere that kick had killed her.

The girl didn't even seem to be conscious right now and was falling like a child's limp doll. His own wound wasn't anything to scoff at, but Naruto chided herself on not having more control.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Nemu's eyes snapped open upon hearing a voice.

Her hand lashed out at the nearest thing her claw could grasp at to slow her fall.

The tree she had grabbed collapsed, but it was enough to allow her a controlled landing.

"Damn it, he's toying with me," Nemu snarled to herself as she fell to her knees. The crumpled armor was restricting her breathing and pressing on the broken ribs in her chest. The full extent of her injuries the young woman could not even begin to imagine.

With little regard for the armor, and her body, she ripped off her breastplate and tossed it aside.

Eventually, it would repair itself...not that it was a concern as she staggered back to her feet.

"Impossible!" she snarled, small drops of blood following the denial out of her throat, inside the armor. It was impossible for him to have so much power!

"Why aren't you weak, why are you able to do this to me?!" She angrily slammed her claw into the ground, splitting the stones. "Damn you! Why are you looking down on me?!"

Naruto paused from atop the cliff.

"I fight to protect those precious to me."

Her cry of rage cut him off and put his suit on the defensive.

This time, every drop of arc energy in Nemu's suit body was put behind her attack.

The surprise and shock left enough of an opening in Naruto's guard that the captain's unclawed hand managed to break through and plow itself into his jaw.

His mask crumpled under the hit, and the helmet cracked.

A feeling of satisfaction was added to the utter rage swirling around inside Nemu's head as she felt bone and steel give way to her fist.

Naruto crashed down through the trees, and lay still, hidden in the shadows.

Nemu laughed triumphantly, and began to stalk forward, several sections of her armour sliding out, and sparking with energy, as metallic wings split out and spread from the suit, small and flat against her back, but clearly capable of flight.

"Be grateful. I'll kill you with my best move...

He squeezed his palm, and bottle of pills emerged from the gauntlet.

Blue eyes swam hazily, as he unscrewed the lid.

He downed three capsules, grimacing at their taste.

_'K-Kaioken x4...._

Nemu suddenly exploded in purple light, and basked in he glow, she lunged!

"DIE!"

Pain exploded in his head, as a flood of memories washed over him.

_'I know! I remember!'_

CLANG!

Violet eyes widened, as he caught her clawed hand, face still hidden in darkness

"What?!"

"You attacked Hinata-chan. That is a sin I cannot forgive."

The ground began to shake, as she struggled to get free.

Red sparks danced round him.

He rose to his feet, speaking softly, as his hair stood on end.

"I will never forgive you."

All at once, his head snapped up, and he was consumed in a red aura!

"EVER!"

His Kaioken enhanced fist caught her hard in the stomach, then a nasty axe kick bounced her body off the ground, with such force that she was dazed. Never letting up for a second, he grabbed her by the legs, and swung her up into the air, spinning her end over end.

On the ground, he took up a stance.

"KAIOKEN...ATTACK!"

Then he sprang up, and appeared before her.

At last, she saw his face.

Her mouth opened in a silent 0.

No!

It couldn't be!

Even in the blazing red, she recognized it.

_'M-Master?!'_


	11. Clash

**Meh, I guess I'll make this a harem.**

**(Background Music Together Avril Lavigne)**

"KYAH!" He cried, and before she knew what was happening, he slugged her hard in the face, a brutal roundhouse that strained his muscles to the breaking point...

Andbroke her helmet, sending metallic shards flying all about, shattering her suit's HUD, as the holographic screen seemed to whiz by her eyes in slow motion.

Stunned, Nemu fell backwards, towards the ground, and he blazed past, coming up from underneath her.

"Ka!"

He was kicking her high into the air with both feet, heaving her airborne once more, with barely an effort.

She could feel her armour beginning to buckle.

Anger twisted her face, as a hard realization hit her upside the head, then a roundhose kick to the gut.

"Me!"

If he was alive, that meant he had escaped the fire!

Pain swelled withing her chest, then spread throughout her body, grief and agony, both physical and emotional.

Now, she felt so much worse.

Then he had left her!

For _years_!

A blaze of glory, Naruto now sped up at her.

Furious, she responded in kind with a burst of lavender light from her palms-

But at the last second, he darted away into the distance, coming back around again to brutally kick her in the gut.

"Ha!"

Recognition showed upon his face as he saw her visage, but he did not stop, a blur about her, seemingly striking from all sides, as in midair, kneeing her at the small of her back, slamming her facefirst into the soil, then uppercuting her into the air again

"Me!"

Furious, she put all of her suit's power into a incoming twist punch-

Just as he lashed out with a full body double kick.

The sheer force of the blow's connected at once, and they both jarred backawards.

But sprang at another anew!

Nemu poured as much as she could, then _all_ her power into her palm repulsors.

Naruto brought both hands forward at that exact moment.

"Die!"

"HAAAAAA!"

Blue collided with purple, the impacts sent both of them slamming into the ground, in a rocky area.

Naruto managed to push his former subordinate away, the second before she hit the ground, sparing her a fatal fall, whilst he himself hit the rocks with a painful, mind numbing impact.

Both rolled on the ground, kicking up dust and gravel on the dry land, finally coming to a stop several feet from one another.

Brushing himself off, Naruto rose, stood firm as she clamored back up, only to fall in a heap.

A small smile, a sad one, traced his face.

He remembered.

He remembered _everything._

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Nemu?"

His red aura danced around him, he arched an eyebrow as she shredded the tattered portions of her leg armour off, leaving her clad in a one piece combat suit underneath all the plating. **(Taki's from Soul Calibur) **

"How could you?!" She wailed, as red divinity danced around him, and a purple majesty swirled about her, tinting their entire bodies the respective colors. "How could you leave me?!"

He looked her square in the eye, and held up a hand.

"If I told you, you would not believe me."

"LIAR!"

She lunged in a blaze of purple light-

And was met with his fist, smashing her into a rock formation, which collapsed around her, leaving a large hole where she had entered.

For a moment, nothing happened.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream, she shattered it all, and her aura blazed to the point where it was suffocating from her sobs.

Such a feat took its toll, however, as Nemu was finding out. Even though the object of her obsession was only a few scant feet from her, defenseless, her body wouldn't move. She had taken from her own soul for that last attack, hoping to take his head in one blow.

"I hate you!" She wailed, angry tears pooling in her eyes, only to be released in thick geysers that ran down her grief stricken face. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

He shook his head.

"Your technique is a mere _shadow_ of mine."

His next words made her wince, as they were cold, indicating that he was serious. "Nemu, you're just a silly girl trying to imitate the master."

"W...w-why...can you still..." The words wouldn't even leave her mouth, so great was her rage, so angry she was, so much HATE!

"SHUT UP!" She screeched!

Her aura grew blindingly bright, and her long hair seemed to stand on end itself!

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!

Naruto looked up with mild interest as she sprang high into the air, and took a stance, bringing her hands up and back, as light danced about her.

"I'LL WIPE THIS ENTIRE PLANET OUT IF I HAVE TO!"

She raised his hands, channeled energy into them, as pannels slid out of her suit's arms and shoulders, emitting a crackling energy.

At last, when she was a bright purple flare in the sky...

She released it.

"GALIC GUN!!!!" the laser was within her fingertips, she let loose with her signature move, running its violet wave outwards. .

Basked in the glow of the incoming attack, Naruto shook his head.

"You never learn, do you?"

He crossed his arms before himself, and prepared his counter.

This would be his second shot.

"Super Kaioken!"

His mind clicked back on, and he nearly gasped as he was flooded with the power.

With his entire body, he bent back, and stood his ground. Then he started making the motions, large, rapid sweeps of his arms to end up together, with hands cupped into a small vase, beginning the chant anew, uttering each word with great force.

"Ka. Me. Ha. Me...

The ball of energy was nearly complete now.

Streams of light slid through his fingers, swirling around the field and shinning on the ocean. The clouds collected the beams and distributed it with each other, and the sky shone with the brilliance of full noon.

He knew the risks of using such an attack repeatedly. He knew of the incredible energies necessary to keep it up, and how using just one blast could drain him to total exhaustion, even with the modifications made to his suit.

But despite it all, something deep within told him that this was the path that he needed to take.

All of his thoughts and feelings were fed into his palms, energizing his power of heart.

The new destiny he had chosen had come to a head.

(Hinata, if this dosen't work out…) He crushed the ball in his hands. (Then…I'm sorry.)

Naruto grit his teeth, as he heard Nemu shout the name of her attack.

Then, just as the purple wave was a mere foot from his face.

He released it.

"HAAAAA!"

The incredible rush of crystal fire poured from his outstretched grasp, burning out like an active volcano. Shooting through the atmosphere, it roared through the space separating it from the target, soaring through the sky in a matter of seconds.

In no time at all, the godlike fury had crossed the abyss towards Nemu, who gritted her teeth together, as the attack came.

It rammed straight against the her mech-enhanced attack, forcing it away from himself with an earth-quaking force. It pushed and shoved with all the power the blond could muster, meeting it blast for blast in a final struggle for supremacy

A struggle that Naruto would win.

For by applying just a little bit more energy, he was able to push the purple-white bolt backward. He found the enemy's force to be strong and formidable, well designed for combat. But it was no equal for the newly found power that he had welled up within.

The power that comes...

From protecting someone precious!

"RAGH!!!" With a sudden shock of power, Naruto increased his beam's intensity ten fold, disintegrating Nemu's attack into harmless vapor. It tore through it's bulk, eating through the flame like it starved for blood.

And indeed it would get blood, for it was soon within his opponent's area.

Then it broke through, sending a cataclysmic explosion into the world. Rippling with cosmic rings, the orb of destruction completely masked the target inside its volume.

Soon it started to clear, and Naruto squinted his eyes to look beyond the fading detonation.

Nemu hovered in the air, entire body smoking, her suit in tatters, as the last of the machinery fell away from her voluptuos form.

"I...you....Impossible!" She growled, unable to believe her best attack had been thrown back in her face with such ease.

"Give up Nemu. You can't win." Called Naruto.

She fired a potshot from her repulsors, that he caught on one hand, and slapped into the sea.

In that instant, amongst the spray, he vanished from sight, and lunged for her.

Desperate, she swung, but he hopped over her kick, and instead smote her hard in the back.

She lurched forward, crying out, then leapt when he spin kicked her again.

Anger driving her, fueling her body, she rebounded from the impact, and sprang back, transferring all of her aura into a fist, trying to finish him off-

He ducked under it, and slammed his fist into her midsection.

With fire in his eyes, he ground it in, until she coughed out blood, then staggered back, holding her midsection.

"Nemu, what are you _doing_?" Naruto sighed.

Her mouth was overflowing with a steady stream of blood, but the woman didn't care.

Not at the moment.

"You're going to lose, you know?" He chided gently. "Why are you doing so much?"

The young woman clenched her fist, letting it dig into the dirt.

The acid cut large swaths in the land and the smell of the various chemicals being deconstructed kept her conscious. She poured more of her life into getting her body to move, gladly willing to forfeit everything if it meant getting revenge...

If it meant making the pain go away.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as she watched her try and stand. "Baka! You're going to kill yourself!" In a rare lapse of character, he let a small bit of desperation creep into his voice.

Hearing such concern from her former master worked Nemu further into her rage. A flash of energy cut through the morning air as she finally got to her feet.

"Shut up," she spat. "This is all your fault! Leaving Daytron, betraying Longardia...I will kill you even if it kills _me_!"

One could not say that this was not to be expected, least of all Naruto, but the lengths to which she was going...

This was far _beyond_ revenge.

"Why do you care so much about killing me?" He whispered. He was beginning to get some feeling back in his body so he too pushed himself up out of immobility. Now, standing before the smaller girl, he could see the strain on the her body.

"You want me dead so much that you're using your life energy to keep your limbs moving?"

She _screamed_ for him to shut up, but he refused to, bellowing over her screams.

"Keeping your suit active this long...you're killing yourself just on the chance that I'll let my guard down! You're...

Disdain reflected in his eyes.

...so stupid!"

Nemu lunged at her former mentor with the blind rage of a wild animal. Crashing through the walls of stone had taken much of her power, but running on pure life energy gave the her enough of a push to make herself dangerous.

This was something Naruto was deathly aware of. The former CEO let his energy flare and caught Soifon's outstretched hand in his own. The small drops of poison from Suzumebatchi scorched his skin through the armour, but he didn't care.

She tried to press his own energy into her body to keep her from burning up her life.

He overpowered her with ease. "This is insane Nemu! Stop!"

The smaller girl was near-feral at this point, however. Her mind was latched onto only one thing; killing him, the one who had put her through such pain. She was thrashing about in the his iron grip, trying to dig her claw, the only remaing part of her armor, into her former mentor's flesh, trying to create more poison, trying to force the invading energy out of her body...

"Ka....

"Me...

"Ha...

"Me...

Blue light reflected in her eyes, as his lone free hand, came back, shining with cerulean light, his face set in a grim line.

"This ends _now_!"

She screamed her hate.

He thrust his arm forward with a deep shout!

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"


	12. Defeat

--

The blue wave ripped through her, tearing, burning at her clothes...

Nemu cried.

It was just too _much_.

She couldn't beat him.

She never could.

With an audible pop, the claw disintegrated along with most of her remaining armor and the girl fell back against a tree, time and time again, as the Kamehameha carried her out to the beachhead.

And all the while, Naruto advanced.

She didn't hate him, she _loved_ him.

But she _did _hate the fact that he left her alone, so _alone_ when she needed him most...

And that thought left her miserable.

At last, she was thrown down upon the stones, her suit gone, her latex outfit burned away up to the knees at her legs, to her elbows on her arms, and the midsection of her suit was burned as well, exposing her hips.

Deprived of her will to fight, she lay down on her back, and waited for him to finish it, as the ocean spray licked at her face, and a war raged in the background, against the _Dorgenark_ and the _Emperor_.

Naruto lowered his hands, and strode forward, until he stood less than a foot from her, looking down into her eyes.

"Are you done yet?"

She refused to answer, and leapt at him again.

"Enough."

He held an fist right before her face, whilst the other had seized her right arm, which sparked with power.

A jolt of said power coursed through him, to her, and canceled out her technique, as his life force quelled the chaotic energies within her body.

"You are not yet ready to use this."

He pressed her down, until finally her legs gave out, and she fell to her hands and knees before him.

Sobs wracked her body violently, tears streaming out of her face, to plink down onto the rocky reef.

"Why?! Why didn't you take me with you?!"

He knelt down, and pulled her arm until she sat up, facing him.

Her next words were a choked wail, long and drawn out, spoken with much pain.

"Why?! Why did you leave me?! Why Naruto-sama?!"

**(Music ends)**

Leaning on his armored haunches, he reached out with a bare hand, to caress her face, a portion of his red energy licking at her wounds, to heal them.

"I _really_ hope you're done. I'd rather not hurt you anymore than I already have." He muttered kindly, then went on to continue.

"Nemu, you have to understand, I left you behind to keep you _safe_."

"W-Why?" She sobbed, utterly bereft of anger by now, only capable of crying at this point.

Naruto pressed a button on his gauntlet, and the armour fell away, his kaioken power fading in kind.

"Because of this...

She looked on in horror, as the blackness crept over him, and when it was done, she beheld the same monster on that firey night.

Again those pearly white fangs, the serpentine tongue, and those jagged white eyes met hers.

_"Now do you ssseee? Thisssss is_ _what is within me."_ Rumbled the blond.

Nemu nearly fainted on the spot, as she beheld the monster that had haunted her nightmares for years on end, the cause of many a sleepless night, many a cold sweat and insomnia.

So this meant that her master...

Was Iron man AND this creature?!

_'Frightening, isssn't _it?" Midway through speaking, he retracted the symbiote back into his skin, returning to normal. "It escaped during the break in. I was wounded during the explosion, near death, and I allowed it to bond with me, so I could live."

A pained look appeared upon his whiskered face, at her fear, as she had scrambled back a pace or two.

"C-Can you control it?"

He nodded, and demonstrated by allowing the suit to crawl up his left arm, then retract once more. "_That_was why I left. I now have control of my inner demon, as well as the symbiote."

Running a bare hand through her violet hair, it was hard to tell, that but a few seconds ago, they had been fighting to the death. "I'm sorry I hurt you Nemu, but I just couldn't stay, not with out risking your safety alltogether."

The look in his eyes showed that he had not lost any of himself whatsoever to the darkness that lurked within him.

It reminded her of why she loved him so.

In the time following her creation, he had never once reffered to her as his servant or concubine, even though she would have readily accepted such an existence, as repayment for her existence. No, he had only shown her the utmost of kindness, and even now, it was clear that he took now enjoyment from beating her senseless in his battle.

But even then he had not been cruel, he had only dealt the neccessary blows that would render her incapable of fighting alltogether, without any lasting injury.

He _had _been toying with her.

And for good reason.

"If something happened to you, because of my stupidity, _my _selfishness I don't know what I would do."

A lopsided grin replaced his pained look.

"Of course, losing my memoriy wasn't exactly part of the plan, but...

His next words were spoken with great conviction, as he cradled her face in his hands.

"I _always _intended to come back for you."

That did it, and a she was barely able to cover her mouth, stifling a happy sob.

Then she lost all sense of control.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" She cried, lunging forward, grabbing him in a hug, holding onto him tightly, sobbing into his chest, as if to let go would be the death of her.

Oh how she had _missed_ him!

A small chuckle escaped him, as his arms moved to encirlce her, fingers running through her long luscious locks of hair soothingly, smoothly, as during the fray, it had come free of its knot, allowing it all to hang out.

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to your ears and tail-Ah, there they are." Midway through speaking, they popped into existence, an indication that she was extremely happy, as her human ears dissapeared.

Over time she had worked tirelessly to find a way to hide them, but whenever she grew excited or happy, she lost all sense of herself, or of hiding her origins, thus allowing the Kitsune parts of her to appear.

He honestly didn't understand why she insisted on hiding them, but he had let her do so, because it made her happy.

He scratched her ears gently, knowing it would cheer her.

She purred happily, utterly content and nuzzled her head into his chest, whilst the rest of her body was pressed tightly against his, cozying up to him, in every way shape and form.

He then remembered Hinata!

He had to make sure she was okay!

"Nemu, I have to go."

"Why?"

I have to protect Hinata-chan, she in danger."

"Who?" She mumbled into his chest.

He had best tread lightly here.

_Very _lightly.

"She's a very good friend of mine Nemu, I care about her deeply."

"M-More than me?" She stammered forlornly, thinking she had been replaced.

"No! Not at all!" He replied with great emotion, shaking her lightly. "I care about you both the same way!"

Idly he wondered what he had just done by saying this.

The complications of these words would cause must trouble for him in the future, but for now, when he tried to go again, she clung to him.

In _her_ mind, there was still one matter of unfinished business.

"Naruto-sama...

"Hmm?"

Tears still swam in her delicate eyes, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly, as she pulled away to look up at him.

"Don't leave me again."

He held her at arms length, and spoke seriously.

"Nemu, if you come with me, my enemies will become your enemies."

She looked like she was about to burst again, her tone choked with misery.

"I don't care! I won't be able to take being alone again! It hurts so much!"

He shushed her, and brought her to her feet, as he rose.

But she was nearly hysteric now, and he was to blame, in a sense.

He felt wretched for this.

"Nemu, how can I put you in danger? I-

He was at a loss for words.

"I can't let you get hurt, I just-

He had no idea what he was doing, nor what she was doing.

But it must have been something, when she suddenly kissed him on the lips, lightly, clumsily, but it was lip to lip contact nonetheless.

He was too stunned to respond.

Nemu looked away, but gave a soft sigh of delight when he mechanically hugged her, for he was still reeling from the display of tender emotion.

She all but melted into his arms, as her slender fingers went around his back.

It meant he cared for her on a deeper level.

The exact same way she felt about him.

"I'll never leave you again. I _swear_it." He murmurred.

He looked to the village, then sumonned his armour back to him.

"Now, we have to get back to the beach."

--

"Hinata!"

Warily, the mermaid poked her head out of the water.

The moment she saw Naruto, she all but exploded out of the lagoon, and into the shallows, all in a salty sea spray.

"Naruto-kun! You're all right! Thank goodness!"

"Do you have the enigma gem?" He asked.

She nodded, and held it out to him.

"Hai, its still safe."

"Good." Sighed the blond, reaching for it-

Only for a black strand of webbing to paste him to a tree.

Naruto, leaning on Nemu, called to her, as he staggered over.

"HINATA-CHAN! GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S A FAKE!"

Her head jerked round in his direction, as the blond got in front of her protectively.

"Naruto-kun?! But-

As she looked back to the other Naruto, she was met with a gruesome sight.

'Naruto' laughed as he clawed his way out of the webbing, form shifting as he got loose, becoming smoother, sleeker, darker...

Until it couldn't be recognized as human at all.

**_'Ahahahaha! Looks like you figured me out!"_**

His entire figure was a red black, and tendrils of flesh jutted from his body at rapid intervals.

White jagged eyes, similair to those of Venom's, but smaller, glared out, and its maw was curved upward in a crooked smile, adding to the sinister smile behind its blackened teeth.

His eyes focused on the jewel held within the mermaid's arms, now cradled protectively against her chest.

**_"Now, where were we?"_**

Hinata pulled back, and swam further out, to get away from him.

**_"You're not goin' anywhere-_**

A black blur tackled him, pinning him to the ground, before he could pursue her.

Naruto, wearing his symbiote suit, but minus the mask, glared down at the creature beneath him.

"What the hell are you?!"

A demented cackle. **_"Aw come on now pops, did you forget us already?" _**

_'Pops?' _Naruto asked Venom, who seemed rather embarrassed himself.

_We...replicated once, before we bonded with you._

_'What?! You mean this thing's a-_

A strand of red webbing wrapped around his wrist, then flipped him off into the air.

Yup, it was a symbiote.

He tucked and rolled in midair, snagged a tree with his webs, stopping his fall.

Slowly, he descended, and as he did, the mask pealed back onto his face/

_"We remember you...Carnage. We remember that you were a mistake."_

The offspring of Venom performed a graceful bow, but his tone was thick with sarcasm.

**_"Now now, flattery won't get you anywhere..._**

Sensing that his parent's guard was down, he sprang!

**_...Dad!"_**

Venom hissed in surprise as his spawn formed an axe out of his hand...

One that nearly took his head off, before he seized the younger symbiote by the throat, and slammed him up against a tree, then pinning him down with easily a gallon of webbing, afterwards brutally assaulting his face with his fists

_"We will correct our mistake!" _

He found that Carnage was laughing, as he proceeded to beat the face in of his 'son'.

The thing was actually enjoying this!

At last, Venom sprang off, panting heavily.

Carnage regenerated rapidly, and stood up, as his neck un-broke itself, making Nemu shiver.

**_"Aw, getting tired dad?!"_**

"No, but I am." Spoke a flat voice.

Then a pillar of fire consumed Carnage, causing the symbiote to writhe in pain.

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the voice...

And found none other than SEED at the controls of what looked like an Iron Monger, revealed to be him, after the plating slid away, and he stalked forward.

The one Naruto had designed and kept in the ship.

Apparently, the artificial human had gotten enough rest.

Briefly, he turned to Naruto, pale face reflecting concern as he w

"Father, please allow me to take care of this."

Naruto waved him on, Venom receeding, as he saw the sonic cannon, the one he had personally installed, take aim.

"He's all yours."

Carnage screamed as he was blasted with the high frequency waves.

**_"I'll...be back! Just you wait!" _**

Naruto stalked forward, as the pitched sound faded.

His hands morphed into large axes.

"No, you won't."


End file.
